Uchiha Naruto-Obito
by Rikudou Naruto
Summary: After failing and failing to win, Madara and Obito ... Naruto gets a chance in the past. His soul is sealed in the body of his future enemy ... Naruto-Obito x Mikoto pairing ... Naruto middle gray, and little handler.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto, I'm just saying.**

**Chapter one.**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto stood bravely in front of the two men who destroyed the Five Shinobi Nations, Obito and Madara Uchiha. They had demolished ideals, morality, and relationships just to satisfy their delusional peace.

'No matter what, they have to be eliminated or mankind will become enslaved and reduce to mere puppets' as Naruto pondered while keeping his sharp eyes on the two Uchihas.

"This has been a long time coming Naruto," said Obito, "It's time to start the plan eye of the moon."

Naruto with a spiky blonde hair who wore a green jacket with a black hood stamped with an Uzumaki spiral snorted, "Less talk, more fight, you crazy eye Uchiha!"

Naruto then entered the fray and unfurled his scroll which filled the area with hundreds of three pronged kunais.

Obito thought,_ "That damn jutsu!"_ as he activated his kamui.

With hand signals, Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash. Obito scanned left to right to find Naruto, but then heard a cry as Naruto's left arm was around his neck as Naruto flashed behind him . Unfortunately, the Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder technique) was also a space-time ninjutsu. The collision between the two jutsus caused uncontrollable dimensional tear as the black hole began to appear and suck up everyone around them.

'What is that' as Naruto growled.

Obito cursed, "Do you even know the consequences?" before throwing his scythe with a chain to anchor the ground. Naruto used his chakra chains to anchor up and resumed the fight. However, the tear seemed to resemble more of Chibaku Tensei when Nagato used that devastating jutsu.

Naruto would have shoved rasengan onto Obito's face, but his three pronged kunai was sucked into the vortex. Since his chakra was still connected to three pronged kunai, he felt a tug before being flashed into the black hole. Obito's existence started to fade into the past. Inside the black hole Obito was angry, his sharingan spinning wildly while Madara seated on a mountain watching them disappearing.'

Naruto did not feel anything. Only time was infinite in the black void, he could feel nothing, but remembered the last thing he saw. A man with one eye sharingan spinning wildly. The black void registered the separation of Naruto's soul from his body and rebuild it in a few nanoseconds, and felt a sense of vertigo and incredible pain. He saw a shock of silver hair, yellow and brown, before he sank into a swamp. Minutes before ...

* * *

_In an alternate universe:_

* * *

Hatake Kakashi saw his teammate, rival ... he dares to say that a friend who's dying in front of his eyes as Obito's lower body was crushed by stones used by a platoon of Iwa jounin. It took the combined efforts of his sensei Minato Namikaze and his team to put them down, but now they were losing one of his teammates ... Uchiha Obito.

Kakashi looked into the eyes of Obito, which consisted of two tomoe each. The greatest desire of his rival, unlocking the sharingan was granted, but came at a great price.

"Rin," Obito whose face ashen as his death was near, "Take my eye and give it to teme."

Kakashi was bleeding from his left eye. 'Maybe I can live on Obito's dream,' he added. Rin silently looked at his sensei, hoping his permission, only to see his face with a blank look. With a heavy heart, Rin's hands formed the chakra scalpels and proceeded to replace Kakashi's left eye with Obito's powerful sharingan.

Obito's face lit up as he saw Kakashi's new sharingan, his heartbeat steadily dropped as his fellow teammates looked at him with gushing tears drenching their shirts. "Hehe," Obito laughed hoarsely as bloodstains flew from his mouth, "I think it's….Until next great adventure...goodbye…m" Obito's breath faltered as he lost his desire to speak, his eye finally losing its lively shine as he laid there with a dignified smile._ 'Obito,'_ Kakashi thought, '_I promise you to protect Rin.'_

Minato methodically started to form hand seals to use a katon jutsu to destroy Obito's body, when suddenly Kakashi grabbed his hand. Kakashi stood over the Obito's cold dead body. A tear fell from his eye, falling slowly onto the corpse. The unseemly warm wind blew through Kakashi's silver hair.

"Please sensei, let Obito rest in peace and bury his body. He hates funeral pyre."

Minato knew Obito would never attended the funerals of shinobi, since the people were usually cremated to prevent its secrets stolen. He sat thoughtfully as the world around him was gloomy, even though the stars shone brightly. Minato's eyes flickered down for a moment as he looked back towards Obito's dead body as it silently laid on the ground.

Minato eyes were undecided if he should burn the body and avoid risks. He then peeked to see Obito's body only to gaze his eye as he sighed. Minato was well aware of the protocols, but just this once, he'll follow Kakashi's suggestion.

Minato redid his hand seals and palmed the ground, _"Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld.)"_

The land turned into a swamp and swallowed Obito's corpse, stones and everything in its vicinity. Just before the swamp sunk, Minato thought he saw Obito's sharingan spinning. He shook and scolded himself for imagining things. He then ordered his team to move out, "We have to go to Konoha to dusk and to inform the Hokage-sama about our mission." Kakashi and Rin with tears in their eyes took one last look behind before turning around and following their sensei without ever looking back again.

* * *

_Currently:_

* * *

Naruto was almost out of breath, his body being covered by mud and stones. He didn't like what he saw, being buried underground. He channeled chakra outside and intoned the words, "Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu (Earth Style: Underground Projection Fish Technique). His body being light as air began to flow through the earth, and he pushed himself off the ground. He felt Kurama's chakra flow through his body to heal his broken body and healing his left eye socket which had some scars due to Rin's imperfect chakra scalpels.

Looking around, he saw he was near the forests of Takigakure and Iwa. Being the Rokudaime Hokage, he had to learn diplomacy, geography, and so forth; one could say he was well versed.

The next thing he felt was the difference in physiology. He was muscular when he trained with Kirabi.) Now he felt short and less agile. than before. When he channeled his chakra to break a genjutsu, he noticed his perception of the world has drastically changed.

Naruto could see the world in slow motion. In addition, looking at the trees he could see chakra in the leaves, branches, stems of flowers, and so forth. He was even able to predict the movement of the leaves as the leaves were going to the floor. Mastering clone jutsu with memory feedback (information overloading) was nothing, but then again he never saw the world with such clarity, even when he was in sage mode.

Then, he remembered his last thought before being released in dimensional vortex. The face of the man with one eye, sharingan spinning wildly. Naruto felt the whisper from Kurama in his mind, _"Damn."_

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**Please make your comment. I need to know if I'm doing well, excellent, fair or poor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto.**

** second chapter.**

* * *

Naruto felt drained, his body showed signs of heavy damage. Sharp instincts of years on the battlefield began, he made an inventory and evaluation of their condition.

He was wearing a black jumpsuit with damaged goggles hanging around his neck, a black-hitae with leaf symbol on his forehead. Two bags up to mid-thigh, with kunai and shuriken. Physically, the chakra of Kurama had repaired his body as his blood was replenished, torn muscles rebuilt, broken ligaments realigned, and reduced scarring.

To an normal shinobi, those bodily damages would be life threatening, but In his case, just a pain here and there. Yes, it's annoying, but nothing to worry about. Not recognizing his own body, he would have to have a conversation with his tenant.

_(Mindscape)_

Naruto ambled through the sewers of his mind coming across several tubes flowing through adjacent walls. His own chakra while plentiful was stretching and merging to his current inhabitant body. Kurama's red chakra was flowing, but it seemed that he had torn a path through the walls with cracks and crevices around it, instead of the smooth finish of the walls that were in the later stages of his previous life.

He totally felt weak, as if unable to accept the changes faced and changed, but was not able to integrate properly. finally getting to the cage in the sewers of his mindscape, he saw the Nine-Tailed Demon grooming one of his lovely, but deadly tails.

"Kurama!", Naruto hollered shyly. shuffling his feet as Kurama turned an evil eye at him.

"Looks like we're in a difficult situation," the fox said conversationally.

Naruto's eyes hardened and suddenly felt the changes in perception. Being confounded, he looked down and saw the image of his undulating body forming the body of Uchiha that he now lived.

"So you're the new owner." Kurama said simply and eloquently, "I had my doubts, but this solves everything." Naruto listening patiently swaying his body here and there as Kyuubi explained the situation.

Naruto acknowledged that Kurama was very well versed in the concepts of the Sharingan. The power of the kamui with the space-time ninjutsu Hiraishin, must have driven the dimensional rift to the past. Naruto's mind ran thoughts, ideas and research results. Finally, he took in his travel concepts.

"Hmm," Naruto's voice took on a tone of speech used to treat a large number of people. Kurama knew that his host had come far, far from being the idiot he was in his childhood into becoming a highly skilled ninja who had studied several scrolls all major villages in order to find a way to defeat Madara and that with the Kage Bunshin transformed into one of the most well versed in terms of techniques and concepts shinobi.

Naruto began, "According to the book Tomoko Sage, his thaumaturgic theories said this. When a man is on his deathbed, he receives visions of another life held in an alternate dimensions. But considering my affinity from the brink of death," Kurama snorted as Naruto was slightly agitated as he death glared Kyuubi for interrupting him and went on, "Yeah, my mind never acknowledged that I was going to die, so the spiritual chakra could not connect to the astral realm to connect to other dimensional possibilities. But when my physical state was dismantled, my spiritual chakra connected with my last thought, a single sharingan in that man. Since I formed a connection with the astral realm based on the image. related to the power of Kamui, I was immediately transported to that dimension, where my soul and body took on aspects of virtual aspects of person summoned and merged with the body readily available at the time whose soul was leaving. To summarize, I'm in the body of an Uchiha with an eye that was coming into the stomach of the Shinigami."

Kurama stared at his host with a look, "You realize that there is no other Uchiha alive during your time unless Obito and Madara …"

So either you have the body of Madara, I assure you it is not, or Obito. Or you are in an alternate dimension."Naruto nodded silently with him. He already concluded whose body he's in. Without a word, he left his mental landscape, as ideas was being formed and dropped, while contemplating his existence in this new universe.

But first he had to learn about this world before making an important decisions in the future. Naruto came back to consciousness to find his body in a good condition Uchiha without any sort of issues. In a brief moment, he felt a flood of memories bottled up in his subconscious before meeting up Kurama in his mindscape. Memories of Uchiha Obito hit head on with the force of a Bijudama.

Memories of his parents, the rejection of Rin, the rivalry with annoying stick up his arse Kakashi, Minato-sensei, the first Chūnin exams, followed by the second examination, the mission to Kusa, killing Kakki using his sharingan, giving Kakashi his left eye as a gift, frustration in his inability to tell his feelings for Rin, Naruto then came to life with a jolt. Mounting almost 11-12 years of memories of someone else, it was overbearing as mind felt like it was going to implode. '_I guess this is what I'll feel if I had Kage Bunshin studying for years without expiring.'_

Breathing heavily, Naruto now had a face to go with the body he inhabited. Looking at his previous memories, he felt incredulous. It seemed like a bad joke like that was similar in its infancy for Obito. He felt a new determination arise. He was unable to fulfill his own dreams, perhaps he could reach them in life as Uchiha Obito.

Now, evaluating his body and seeing being under appropriate conditions, or as fit as Obito had kept his body, Naruto found his priorities. Obviously, he had to go back to Konoha. He had to go and give them the news that he was alive. There would be interrogation and suspicion, but his familiarity with his surroundings and memories should able to keep him away from suspicion. Changes in his personality, because of its own characteristics can be attributed to his near death experience and his seriousness to perform his shinobi duties. With these thoughts in his mind, Naruto changed direction and went towards Konoha.

* * *

Within the hidden village of Konohagakure, there was an imposing building with the kanji for fire stamped on it. Hokage tower was full of administrators and shinobi running errands and missions whereas in the shadows ANBU discreetly guarded their the middle of the tower, there was a ladder leading to the Hokage's office. Currently a jounin and two Chunins climbed the ladder to break the news that their comrade in arms, Uchiha Obito had paid the ultimate sacrifice for his village.

_Hokage's Office_

Minato Namikaze ran a hand through his thick spiky blonde hair as he saw his team. Obito was dead. And all that is left of his legacy was donated to Kakashi, his left sharingan on his deathbed. As he was deep in thought, the Hokage kept aside his papers and turned his attention to the team standing in front of him.

Sarutobi Hiruzen had seen many teams come and go, but his heart ached every time he saw the return of a team without a member, often to his chagrin a young man or a woman's life extinguished so early due to their carelessness or facing a superior opponent.

When he turned his gaze at team seven standing there dishearten, he felt a pang of guilt.

The son of Sakumo, Kakashi was probably there to cover the left eye. There was a little blood leaking under the fabric. Rin was showing signs chakra exhaustion, his jounin sensei depressed, although devoid of any kind of injury. It would take some elite shinobi to fight Minato Namikaze. The man was a speed demon and his taijutsu was devastating.

"Report," Sarutobi commanded knowingly he couldn't soften up.

Minato began in a clinical tone. "Trio Chūnin .. Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito and Rin Nohara were sent to demolish the bridge near the village Kannabi Kusagakure, they found a platoon of Iwa ... and Uchiha Obito went KIA after the conflict and provided assistance for the rest of the team ... Uchiha Obito died in defense of the values and ideals of the Will of Fire, Hokage-sama."

During the next part Minato hesitated, but continued, "Obito's last wish was to defend his legacy in giving Kakashi his left eye, which had two tomoe sharingan. He wishes Kakashi to use it in future battles for the good of Konoha. . Obito's sharingan has been implanted by Rin. Uchiha Obito's body was not cremated in traditions of Konoha, he was buried through Doton: Yomi In: Technical (Earth style - Swamp of the underworld), due to a request by his fellow teammate Hatake Kakashi, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen took a deep breath and looked at the remaining team seven  
"So that's why your hand is covering the left eye," mused Hiruzen. "Can I see your left eye, Kakashi," he said as Kakashi lowered his hand to show the sharingan eye. Sarutobi thoughts took a different turn when he saw that the eye had two tomoe. _'Kakashi may have the potential to further unlock Obito's sharingan powers,' the Hokage pondered,_ _'Kakashi will also face a serious chakra drain if he keeps his eye open too long since he does not have Uchiha DNA'_

"You can raise your guard, Kakashi. Team seven you are dismissed. I believe a little rest for a week shall heal your injuries and calm your mind," as Sarutobi dismissed them. Minato gave a sigh of relief when he and his team left the office.

'They really need a vacation now to reassess their priorities and goals, especially Kakashi. The ideal of his companion was eerily similar to the ideals of his father, Sakumo Hatake.'

It would take some time, but eventually Minato believed that Kakashi would accept it. Until then, they would accept spending Obito. Hopefully Minato would not have to deal with the consequences of the death of Obito Uchiha and his doujutsu given to Kakashi.

* * *

_Meeting with the head Uchiha_

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was facing an angry leader of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Kagami. The man was literally foaming at the mouth that the sharingan was in the hands of a non-Uchiha. But their objections could not be accepted as the decision was made by a Chūnin and in accordance with the statutes of the Uchiha clan was considered an adult.

Normally, Uchihas do not donate their eyes, even more so to non-Uchihas. Since an Uchiha was Chūnin, by then most having a sharingan, they know the value of having a sharingan and would not sacrifice their eyes to anyone beyond an Uchiha. Then again, Obito was an anomaly without a stick up their arse that became Chūnin without sharingan. Upon Obito's death, he finally unlocked his sharingan and in the heat of the moment, gave it away Kakashi. Kagami was furious that Obito donated his eyes, but also the fact that he had given during his reign as a head of the clan would be a black mark to his image. He lost considerable influence to the Uchiha clan and heads would roll for this scam. He only hoped he could get the boy's body, and then he would hold the body and burn it on fire that rivals Amaterasu.

* * *

_Three days after_

Naruto Uzumaki finally reached Konoha and hoped that the news of his supposed death would not create a huge stir because he was pretty sure his resurrection could apparently cause a lot of headaches for everyone. When he arrived at the gates of Konoha, the Chunnin guards had a rude awakening when they saw Obito Uchiha walked up to them and showed them his number and id. Immediately, alarms sounded in the ANBU headquarters as a full squad of ANBU rushed to the main gates to approach a potential trap.

As Naruto was taken into custody, he was thinking as he was taken and eventually facing the penetrating gaze of Sandaime Hokage, Kagami Uchiha and Minato Namikaze while surrounded by a squad of ANBU. _'How am I going to be left out?'_ thought with a drop of sweat on his head. Naruto being the prankster he was did a future Guy pose with white teeth blaring its shininess.

"Yo!"

Everyone sweat dropped and fell onto their face, all thought _'No way this guy is Obito Uchiha!'_

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto, I'm just saying.**

**third chapter.**

* * *

Naruto had always seen the Sandaime as a strong man and an old pervert. In his young age, he was unable to distinguish between the power of the old man holding the eccentricities he presented to him.

Naruto had heard the legends about the Sandaime, especially after the Chunnin exams. When the Hokage fought the Shodaime, Nidaime, and Orochimaru in an unfair fight, he still did a number against the three kages even though he was an old man with diminished chakra reserves.

A man with no known pedigree, made his way to the rank of Hokage. He looked for enemies and tore your heart through their mouths to protect his village. He had studied feverishly every scroll he could get his hands and learned all there was in the archives of Konoha. The Man with the Iron Will or other known titles, the Professor or God of Shinobi.

Naruto felt his soul bared naked looking in the eyes of the man. Naruto knew he had the right skills and that he had exceeded the Sandaime Hokage. His chakra capacity was much higher than Sandaime whereas the Hokage had great chakra control.. Naruto thought about what would have happened if Sarutobi was there to help him during the 4th Shinobi War. They would have a better chance to face Tobi, Madara and his army of White Zetsu.

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at the young Chunnin in front of him. This guy claimed to be Obito Uchiha, whose death was reported to him by his most reliable Jounin, Minato Namikaze, however, he knew the Chunnin that was in front of him was Obito Uchiha. There was no henge or any genjutsu around the boy. The boy had eyes that were tired of the battle and he could see the tiredness on the boy's shoulder. This was a boy who had no one to go through the challenge and came out with bloody scars and valuable experience.

Sarutobi saw something that made his heart swell with pride. The only eye of the boy, showed determination and confidence in his abilities. No stoic indifference that was typically plastered on Uchiha faces. The boy was a living embodiment of the Will of Fire. Naruto's body completely relaxed as he looked at the small smile on the old man's face. He had seen that smile when Naruto had shown up as a young boy in ninja registration identification. A smile of pride.

Sandaime asked. "Are you Obito Uchiha?" Naruto responded back by silently nodding his head yes."You understand that deviating your foot in any way, you will be considered an enemy, and your life is forfeited."

Naruto nodded his head again. Sarutobi gave the word to the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Kagami.

Kagami started suddenly. "According to Namikaze-san's report, Obito Uchiha had the Sharingan tomoe in its second phase. Show me." Naruto simply channeled his chakra to his right eye. His sclera became red and his irises was surrounded by two tomoe rotating around each other. Uchiha Kagami nodded, after confirming with his own sharingan. Minutes into watching the movements around the eye and making sure it was not a genjutsu, he nodded and gestured to Minato.

Minato began his questioning immediately. "If you are Obito, how did you survive when buried with a _Doton jutsu: Yomi Numa (Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld_)?"

Naruto-Obito simply told the truth, "I used the jutsu _Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu._

Minato immediately made the next question. "Where did you learn that?"

Naruto replied back immediately. "Since the Iwa jounin tried to kill me. A technique he used when he discovered that his genjutsu did not work with me." Minato accepted his answer as checked his pulse and found no lies.

"Then he buried you and you miraculously came back to life again? " asked the Sandaime. Naruto invented a story of how he was almost dying and his heart stopped soon after to giving his left eye to the Kakashi.

The sudden change in pressure caused by use of the technique must have restarted his heart, and was able to use the technique he copied from Iwa jounin to leave the underground area.

Sarutobi nodded and replied. "There are cases of the human body, doing things like absorbing the ambient chakra to support the body. Senju Tsunade did this research and also used the production of his greatest creation." Minato and Kagami nodded . They knew that the princess slug and her ability to miraculously heal from a state of death to the state operation due to her work in creating the Sozo Saizei: Creation: Rebirth stamp on her forehead. After a few more questions to confirm that he was really Obito, that Naruto could answer thankfully due to the memories he had received.

"Thank you, Obito. That i s all and I hope you consider this a second chance at life. Please rest much as you can, till then you're on leave. Dismissed," Sarutobi said. After Obito left, Sarutobi turned and signaled his ANBU to leave. Then he looked at the Uchiha clan head and Minato Namikaze.

"Your thoughts ... He's gone." He really has sharingan and is actually a member of the Uchiha clan. Apart from that, I'm not sure enough to say anything about his personality." Uchiha Kagami said.

Minato said quietly, "He was able to answer my questions properly, ideas that formed the tactics of teamwork and some personal questions about the incident between Obito and I."

Sarutobi looked at them and said, "Apart from some minor damage to his chakra network, due to heavy usage and fatigue, he is very healthy, showed only minor bruises in the legs and fractures capillaries, then the risk of life that you mentioned, Minato. Although cases of chakra being used by the body to heal it shows remarkable ability to use it effectively. Maybe he has a future as a Iryou-nin (medic)."

Kagami Uchiha scowled. He would sentenced him to prison than allowing one of his clan member to become a doctor, especially one with such a strong will to survive from an assassination team of Iwa. He has to ensure the boy was clearly prepared for the way of the sharingan, however, the eye that he had donated to Kakashi Hatake could not be replaced. He would have to wait for an opportune time to transplant another eye on Obito. Uchihas stick together and he'd be damned before allowing a member of his clan, without proper training to die. He nodded before he swept out of the Hokage's office without sound.

Minato Namikaze also raised understanding the penetrating gaze of Sarutobi, "I'm sure that there won't be anymore problems on my team, Hokage-sama." Sarutobi nodded before dismissing him too. He got up and stared out the window to the village. He looked at the village and its citizens and breathed deeply. It seemed that the new generation was preparing for war. He only hoped that more people alike Obito who possessed the will of fire to come forth and purge the curse of hatred that comes with war.

* * *

_Uchiha compound_

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki or Uchiha Obito now walked through the gardens of the clan of his home. He had never seen the Uchiha district so full. Perhaps because the war was just beginning and the Kyuubi attack had not happened. As he had to go home and reflect on the various paradoxes as the existence of Kurama in Kushina, in it and, at the same time inside. He had to meditate and get some answers about the history and their place in time. He came to a modest house with two floors.

He lived with his aunt and uncle, who were civilians. They had taken after his parents who died in war. He did not talk much with them, but still, they loved him and it bothered him. Love was something that Naruto had never experienced love in his previous life. He met Takuma Uchiha and his wife Miko, the two gave bone crushing hug. Taking tea for a while, they thought they had lost him, and how the news Kagami was a blamed to the aching hearts. They had planned a night of great celebration to mark his second chance at life. His uncle told him to rest and prepare for the party.

Obito went to his room and stripped his garments and took a hot bath. He had forgotten the simple pleasures of letting the hot water clean the dirt and grime. During the war, there was no time for any luxury, and before he was not allowed to have these pleasures because of the cranky owner of the apartment.

After drying his hair, Obito took a meditative position. When he arrived in the sewers of his mental landscape, he saw that the cracks and crevices in the wall were slowly healing. He walked toward the giant cage and looked at Kurama. He expressed the question he had.

"What happened to Kurama, sealed in Kushina Uzumaki?"

Kurama sighed before asking, "What do you know about the Bijuu, do not answer, let me answer it". Kurama said while Naruto was ready to throw him a lecture about the Bijuu.

"Humans say that we're just masses of chakra, right. Well, you got something right. We are just masses of chakra. But we have the personality of the people that we are sealed in, or the personality of the person who is controlling us. Shukaku was mad because he was sealed inside a mad priest, then a kettle. Had he stayed in his friend Gaara for some time, he could have changed. Same thing goes for Gyuuki. Do you remember, he became bat ** insane as its host, Killer-B rap went crazy.

But unlike others, I have never been in contact with my hosts. Mito and Kushina Uzumaki never acknowledged my existence. So, my personality was dominated by Madara, the man with the Curse of Hatred. So I became vindictive and destructive everything in sight. Just when you started to use me more than once, my state of consciousness slowly became similar to yours. The Kyuubi within Kushina Uzumaki is an identical copy of my chakra, but lacks the personality and intelligence that I own. He is just an extension of Madara's hate.

If it was released now, the Shinigami's seal in his stomach would turn and draw it towards your body. My conscience would overwhelm his feeble state of intelligence and at best, the chakra would be dissipated or, at worst, the chakra will suffer a cataclysmic collapse due to lack of a soul and would implode on itself. "

Naruto agreed "Then, there would be no problems with you about this existing self," said Naruto. He felt someone knocking on his door. Leaving his meditation, he saw his uncle entering his room. "Obito, Kagami-sama wants to meet you. He sent a messenger to tell you to go to his home immediately. Sorry, but wehad to cancel the party," said Takuma. Obito nodded and turned into formal wear designed to be used when meeting with clan leaders or senior officials. Obito went to the house of the chief of the clan.

It was a simple house, as where he lived. He thought it would be more luxurious than this. Once he approached the gates, security personnel opened the door and led him into the house. There he met the head of the Uchiha clan sitting cross-legged on mats. When he approached him, Kagami opened his eyes.

"Sit down, Obito-kun," he said. Obito sat in a similar position and looked at the man. Kagami Uchiha turned his onyx eyes towards Chunnin and said, "The Hokage gave you a month off. When you return, you will be transferred to another team in order to avoid conflict with your former team." Obito eyes widened. "However, Hokage probably would have demoted you to the Iryou-nin program because of your miraculous healing ability."

Kagami actually snorted as he said, "Like hell I would allow an Uchiha with a sharingan active to participate in the medic program. I informed the elite jounin of the village, Jin Uchiha to instruct you in our ways. He is a military Uchiha police commander and my brother. Once you're out Statute Chunnin clan, you can accept missions from Hokage-sama. Otherwise, you'll inform to Jin-san to any orders of the clan, is that clear?" Obito nodded quickly.

"Well then, use this week to familiarize yourself with the power of the sharingan, Jin-san will help you. Go to our clan's training ground 12 immediately. You are eligible to use the library of our clan for your reference and research. Do not disappoint me," he said. Obito stood up and bowed. He then his home home and decided to go the the Uchiha library.

* * *

_Uchiha's training ground 12_

Obito returned home to prepare for the start of his training. Obito was heavily into his training camp and isolated from his clan. He knew he had only seven months before the third shinobi war ... (Your thoughts on how to leave his mark in the war).

Obito was well aware that he was considered a joke in Konoha, and also in his own clan. The Konoha ninja like prodigious Kakashi were obviously loved by the Konoha mass. People like Obito, will always be ignored until proven, otherwise his own clan did not bother him, until he awaken his sharingan. Still, he was considered a cripple due to his other missing eye.

The Sandaime had tried to provide better quality of life for him such as sending him to a medical profession, but his head clan had ignored the orders of the Hokage, using state of the clan and sent him to the regular forces.

Obito could clearly understand the logic, he was cannon fodder. He was thrown to the wolves by his own clan because he had donated his sharingan to a non-Uchiha and brought disrespect to the clan. In addition, he had no political influence in his clan, so he would not be able to challenge any decision of the head of the clan.

He knew he had to change his fighting style and personality to match Obito's style. He definitely could not use the rasengan and its variations. His Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique), was also out of the question, as he had not yet signed the Toads summoning agreement. In this reality he would have to sign another contract. Until he signs another summoning contract, sage mode is out of question. Using Kurama's chakra is out of question as well.

Furthermore, he lost his chakra and elemental chakra control. He knew he had to work hard in the coming months to survive the war. He knows he'll have to abuse the Kage Bunshin to advance his education, which shouldn't be too hard.

He had taken four scrolls from the Uchiha's library. One was an old scroll written by Izuna Uchiha, Madara's brother. It was always considered that it was Madara that was the strongest, but Izuna was also a major user of the Sharingan almost equal to Madara. Both possessed the Sharingan but Madara had taken his brother's eyes to gain the eternal mangekyou sharingan.

_Izuna's scroll_

Obito was reading Izuna's scroll, which said, "_The Sharingan is an important doujutsu to the world. Unlike my fellow clan members, I do not believe that the Uchiha are the best in the world because of the sharingan. There are other ninjas that are different of the Uchiha whose talent in the arts are different than us, abilities that are many and varied. The Sharingan has the ability to read the flow of chakra, improves visual perception, increases the optical capability, and accelerates the cortex of our brain _

_When those factors are_ integrated,our_ most feared sharingan has the transcended ability to copy any type or form of ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu._

_The sharingan's ability should be feared. It allows the user to predict the movements of opposing ninjas and techniques which allows us to avoid the disregard of genjutsu. However, experienced users in genjutsu can create multi-layered genjutsu to fool us, but only the pompous Uchihas will fail to break multi-layered genjutsu. _

_Additionally, the sharingan allows the user to deploy other genjutsu techniques, if the enemy is looking into our eyes, and the user is extremely proficient in that jutsu, all it takes is one glance. Sharingan is composed of three steps. Each phase is represented by the number of tomoe in the first step enables the user to perceive the world in 1/2th faster than the other ninjas. The second step allows the user to understand the world 1/4th of a second. The third stage allows us to perceive the world in 1/16th of a second. Between each step, the amount of increased awareness increases exponentially. To achieve higher stages of Sharingan, you must push yourself to the limits or dire situation that forces the body to evolve to the next stage._

_Each sharingan is unique and different from constant use and practice will help identify the limits of your other steps, but I am forbidden to put that knowledge. To understand this, the sharingan user must first accept that the sharingan is a tool and nothing more. He is the supreme power. The sharingan, allowing the user to copy jutsus must also understand the theory of the concept, and also has the ability to use chakra for the technique with full force. Sharingan is incapable of copying jutsu that has the smallest number of hand seals of jutsus as well as inability to copy bloodline jutsus, but you can copy sealless jutsus._

_Moreover, even if the sharingan is able to predict the movements of the enemy, the user's body must be able to keep up with the enemy's speed or else the enhanced perception will not help. _

_Sharingan lets users have a photographic memory, but prolonged use of the sharingan may create unneeded stress and brain damage. Moreover, despite our photographic memory we need to identify and understand the theory and knowledge before we can use any type of fuuinjutsu or jutsus like everyone else. Only clan to excel fuuinjutsu are the Uzumakis with their inherent ability to understand and master fuuinjutsu. _

_Heed my advice and you can achieve great heights my brother Madara and I achieved. I pray Amaterasu will shine your future young Uchiha."_

Obito closed the book and pondered the words of the old Uchiha. He knew he needed to be prepare, so he decided first to identify his limits. While he was thinking about his challenges and goals, he saw an old man coming towards him. As the old man approached and looked at him from head to toe and asked, "You Obito-kun?"

When Obito nodded, the old man sent him a smile and said, "I am Jin Uchiha and I will be your sensei until you become Jounin. Do you understood, Obito-kun?" Obito nodded and Jin smiled and asked if he had any doubt.

Obito immediately asked, "Kagami-sama said you were an elite Jounin and also his brother, but you look pretty old and frail."

Jin smiled and said, "I am indeed the older brother of Kagami. My two younger brothers died in the previous war. Kagami was the last boy. Nevertheless, I was the heir, but he became the head of the clan because he had a better understanding clan's politics. Me, I was a fighter. Regarding the idea that I am an elite Jounin, I was, but now I have retired due to my age. but I still have enough fight in these bones to teach you Obito-kun."

Jin showed his three tomoe Sharingan after his small speech and launched a powerful wave of heated chakra. Obito felt his clothes and hair started to burn while he was in turmoil. Jin quickly exerted control over his heated chakra and dissipated as Obito winced when he was pinned to the ground. The Shinobi Wars must have created literal powerhouses in Konoha. ""Obito, let me teach you the power of our family, the sharingan." Jin said with pride.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**Please leave a comment. I wonder if the story is good, fair, poor or excellent.**

**Please comment, make suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Fourth chapter.**

* * *

Obito followed his new sensei with his unwavering determination ...

* * *

_A Month Later_

Obito had just an all out battle royale with Jin-sensei. Flashes of kunai were visible as the two fighters clashed, huge jets of fire roared with whipping, gale wind. Both ninjas stopped their fight while sporting various burns and cuts as blood stained the ground red. The geography of the current training ground has drastically changed from serene temple like dojo into a catastrophic ravaged training ground due to their intense workout.

Jin-sensei and Naruto-Obito only had a month to train, so Jin-sensei pushed Obito to the extreme while focusing on certain key areas.

First, Jin identified and questioned Obito's huge chakra boost. Obito had responded back that he had rigorous training with his former sensei, though it was a lie. Jin-sensei never expressed his doubts as he never thought Obito had a reason to lie. Jin-sensei also identified positive and negative impact of his massive chakra reserve. Obito was able to endure long battles and able to prolong his use of sharingan whereas he had below average chakra control which required him to do many chakra control exercises.

Second, Obito's sharingan had brought surprising news to Jin-sensei, his sharingan had a much higher extrasensory perception than any other existing sharingan. In addition, his sharingan proved to be one of the strongest, which Obito wasn't surprised since in his future timeline; Obito's sharingan defeated many strong opponents using teleportation and intangibility whereas Kakashi who copied over a thousand jutsus, as well as unlocking his mangekyō sharingan.

During the scrimmage Jin noticed Obito's wounds healing at a fast pace and was quick to point that out. Obito said it was his body's latent ability to heal faster using his chakra. Jin had muttered something about his parents and told him to start use training weights for all his training. While Obito was getting familiar using training weights, Jin left to research his his ancestral lineage. When Jin-sensei returned the following night, he brought Obito into a secluded area to inform him of his discoveries.

His mother who was considered to be a civilian of no name clan was maternally descended from one of the strongest kunoichis, Toka Senju. His mother had been the bastard child of a Senju and a rich civilian. Being outcasted, she had struggled to make ends meet until she met her future husband. Combined with the fact that his father was the great-great-great grandchild of Izuna Uchiha, Obito had a high pedigree, though his previous lineage have never shown any talent that made Izuna legendary, that was about to change.

In addition, Obito being part Senju would be ostracized if people found out his lineage, however, Jin assured Obito, he removed all information that correlated him to being Senju. Jin also spun being part Senju was a blessing considering with his Senju chakra reserve, high healing ability, stamina, its all a ninja could wish for besides a bloodline limit. With his healing abilities he could train harshly everyday without a negative feedback because overnight his body will heal, restore and improve his bodily condition. Jin can and will push Obito harder into his training regimen than any Uchiha because simply because he believes Naruto-Obito has the potential to surpass Madara Uchiha and drive Uchiha clan to new heights.

Third key area was to train with kage bunshins, Jin had instructed Obito's kage bunshins to learn theoretical aspects of his training, while his real body does the physical training.

Obito would usually let his kage bunshins study with their sharingan activated. Obito found it safe to dispel his clones few at a time and review over the material before dispelling the next set of clones. Jin-sensei thought Obito was one of a kind because he could use his sharingan in various ways due to his lack of limitations.

Fourth key area was to train with weights. Combined with a nutritional diet, Obito developed incredible strength and speed. Jin had suggested not to use chakra to enhance his muscles until the end of his training since he emphasised the importance of having high base speed and strength. Once his base strength and speed was formidable, enhanced muscles with chakra will multiply his base strength and speed to jounnin/ANBU/Kage level.

Fifth and last to work on was his elemental training. Jin-sensei was shocked that Obito had five elemental affinities as they tested his affinities with the chakra paper. Jin only taught Obito katon chakra exercises and jutsus, since he did not know other elemental chakra training, but did give him few jutsus for each of his affinities.

Obito didn't have to worry as he secretly trained his other affinities on his own time without getting caught. With the sharingan's ability to see and analyze chakra, he was able to learn very quickly and efficiently. During his secret training, he was able to complete all beginner and intermediate elemental chakra control exercises as well as learning elemental jutsus. Learning chidori was a breeze for Naruto as he relied on his memories of Kakashi and Sasuke using it.

* * *

_Uchiha Training Ground 12_

After his last training session, Jin-sensei took him aside, "Obito-kun, your prowess in the ninja arts and usage in sharingan is incredible, I have seen how hard you worked, I would like to say you made me very proud. Despite your talent, people will doubt you because of your disability, but show them your might and will to prove then wrong.

Like I said before, you have proven yourself to me. My time as a ninja is over, but you are the son I've never had, so my legacy lives in you. Go meet Kagami-kun. I have reported your progress and he is more than satisfied with your results. Remember, my door is always open for you." Obito nodded his thanks and walked away with his head held high shedding tears in his eye.

As Naruto-Obito drifted to the clan head's home he pondered his thoughts on Jin-sensei. He highly respected Jin as a sensei because this man alone taught more than his previous senseis - Jiraiya, Kakashi and Minato Namikaze. Jiraiya and Kakashi were lazy perverts, while Minato was more interested in teamwork and focused his teachings toward Kakashi and Rin. Jin also welcomed him to his house with open arms as he spilt his meal time between his aunt and uncle and Jin and his wife Keiko.

Obito ambled absently as he missed several dreamy glazes from the opposite sex and several glares from the adolescent males. When he arrived at Kagami-sama's home, he was ushered in. Then entering the meeting room, he saw the clan head sitting with his daughter Mikoto Uchiha who was seven years older than Obito.

Kagami gestured him to take a seat as he noticed him entering the room and then went on to introduce his daughter Mikoto who had a slight pink hue on her cheeks.

_'My gosh, Obito-san is turning into stud._ Breath Mikoto, _don't go cuckoo on him now,'_ as Mikoto continue to stare at Obito with an standard Uchiha gaze.

Obito bowed and sat down. Kagami began, "I'm impressed of your hard work. Jin-san has gauged your abilities in the report and stead your remarkable results. Now, please show us your sharingan." Obito compiled by activating his three tomoe sharingan.

Kagami and Mikoto activated their sharingan to observe him. Mikoto gasped when she saw Obito's massive chara reserve, as she considered Obito inferior in every possible way before his training.

Kagami agreeably nodded, though his face remained stoic. Obito with his sharingan was able to read micro expressions of awe and surprise from him. Being able to read micro expressions was an ability few Uchihas had achieved, which required quite a lot skill to do so.

Kagami then said to him. "Report to Hokage-sama at 3:00 pm. He will be giving you, your new orders and team." Obito nodded happily and ran back to his house. It was 11:00 am and he had some shopping to do before meeting up with the Hokage.

* * *

_Hokage Tower_

* * *

Obito entered the Hokage tower with his new look. The black half mask on the left side of his face, leaving his right side open to perform jutsus. He wore black clothing adjustment form (similar how Madara dresses, minus his armor) with pouches and pockets to store kunai and shuriken. His hair grew and slightly below his shoulder, he had a great fringe that hid his missing eye mask, along with most of the left side of the face, going up to his chin.

He reported to the Hokage Tower at 3:00 pm and was taken to the Hokage's room. Waiting for his orders, he remained silent, until the Hokage raised his head and gave him a warm smile. With a firm voice, "Chunnin Obito Uchiha, you will be a team leader of a three men cell, Your fellow teammates are chunnin Anko Mitarashi and chunnin Yamato. Your first mission is to bring Sunagakure these documents within three days. The mission is classified as Rank B and your team is waiting for you downstairs. Mission begins in an hour. Remuneration for the mission will be distributed among you three after the mission is accomplished. Dismissed."

He met with his team and greeted them. He said, "We'll meet at 2:00 pm at the gate. Go home and pack for six days. Our mission is to deliver this message to the Sunagakure, dismissed."

They acknowledged and left to pack for their mission. Obito knew he had to pack as well and vanished in a silent and smokeless shunshin. If he had waited another second, he would have seen the amazed and surprised faces of Minato's team that just came in the tower.

* * *

_One hour after_

* * *

Obito reached the west gate and watched his teammates waiting for him. He activated his sharingan for a second and assessed their chakra reserve, _'hmmm, they should be able to maintain a reasonable pace towards Suna.'_

Pleased with the news, he waved and said, "I'll take point. Anko to my right, Yamato to my left. We have six hours until we reach our intended campsite. After reaching there we proceed based on our time constraints. Any questions?"

Yamato hesitantly asked, "We know you have a disability, wouldn't it make more sense for Anko or I to take point, Obito-san?" Obito's body tensed as he glared at the two new chunnins, at the same time activated his sharingan.

Anko and Yamato felt heavy pressure as Obito blared his murderous intent. Yamato, whose face was ashen almost fainted as he stumbled whereas Anko fell to her knees panting heavily. They flashed fearful eyes to him, only to see him standing there with his sharingan spinning wildly. They sighed in relief when Obito suppressed his chakra and winched at the look in his eyes. A look of a predator stalking its prey.

"You have other questions Yamato-san? Or do you doubt Hokage-sama's decision me being your team leader?" Obito challenged whose whole body screamed 'You got something to say to me!' Yamato and Anko refused furiously and sighed in relief when Obito lessened his killing intent. When his both teammates shaken off Obito's scary moment, Obito commanded, "Okay, we're off to Sunagakure."

* * *

_Towards Suna_

* * *

Obito paced with his team during their mission towards Sunagakure. Yamato and Anko were really feeling the strain, but kept their silence. He was having troubling thoughts as he thought about his future in Konoha.

He knew he had to earn his place in shinobi ranks. He does not have a sensei of the caliber of Minato Namikaze or does he have full endorsement from his clan. The Uchiha elders did not favor him because of his actions in giving away his sharingan to a non-Uchiha. So in reality he was figuratively without a clan or sensei, but why should that matter now? Jin-sensei doesn't really count because he doesn't want to rely and intrude the retired man's life. It would go against his morals to disturb a man who wanted to enjoy his retirement.

Which leaves to one conclusion, he has to earn his merit with his actions alone. ideally, this shouldn't be a problem for him, he just needed an opportunity and given his past life, it will.

He worked hard to get where he was even though he was grossly underestimated by Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and so forth. All of them were responsible for him during his younger shinobi career in his previous life. Kakashi wasted his time idling around Konoha cemetery and focused on unnecessary team exercises. His godfather Jiraiya was a goddamn lazy pervert who wrote trashy Icha Icha Paradise series. Tsunade, her godmother was too busy with her Hokage duties, as well as running her medical ninja program and training her apprenticeship, Sakura.

All of them looked at him not as Naruto but as a substitute for their loved ones. Jiraiya considered him as Minato, Tsunade as Nawaki and Kakashi as Obito. Well, atleast he fulfilled Kakashi's wish in this dimension.

Obito snorted at their hypocrisy. They said they loved him and expected him to forget and forgive when they were unable to do so themselves. Even though he received chidori through his chest during the failed retrieval mission, they still said he was jealous of his ex-teammate and purposely sabotaged the retrieval mission.

While he may have been jealous of Sasuke, he would never sabotage a mission or break his promise, but his stigma as a Kyuubi container was always against him. Only after Pain's invasion did the people see him as a hero, still they only saw him as a hero, not Naruto Uzumaki. He was always ready to forgive at the drop of a hat, but he never forgot. The fourth war had left very little time to think over, he became a changed man. And being a ninja tends to screw up people, regardless of their good or bad actions.

People saw Naruto Uzumaki as their hope during the fourth war, a shiny gem that brought light to the world's darkness. Naruto may be considered a heavenly gem, but he was a tainted gem nevertheless. A changed gem who have seen deaths and betrayals as the war raged on. He knew without a doubt, his knowledge of the future will rewrite history. Countless lives could be prevented, but deep down no one else can know. If anyone suspected, he would be court martialed and lose his knowledge for the good of Konoha or some such nonsense. _'I better stay away from that warhawk Danzo.'_

Obito shook himself of such thoughts when he reached the gates of Suna. Since he was the team leader, he showed his ID to the sand chunnins near the gates. After checking in, they were taken to the ninja in charge who will dealt with their documents. When the team entered Sunagakure, Obito enjoyed seeing his teammates in awe of their surroundings. The desert environment was very different compared to lush green forests in Konoha. The desert provided harsher and stricter standard of living, which translated into an incredible resilience shinobi. Suna shinobi were notorious for their ability to withstand long battles and esoteric techniques such as their puppetry and wide variety of fuuton jutsu.

Currently, Suna was in a state of high alert due to their disappearance of Sandaime Kazekage and the loss of one of their best shinobi, Akasuna no hasty actions were confirming a rumour their Sandaime was kidnapped by Iwa which led escalating tensions between the two nations. As Suna's ally, they had to send help and support, despites Suna still harbouring a grudge from their previous loss in the Second Shinobi War.

Obito maintained a sharp lookout despite being in friendly territory. He did not want to find any nasty surprises. Yamato and Anko being rookie chunnins they were, gazed around without experience. While they were able to analyze and scout any threats, they were not able to analyze an experienced shinobi's glare nor their killing intent. Most rookie chunnins were unable to distinguish between the killing intent of a civilians to an experienced jounin who managed to suppress their killing intent as a civilian.

While standing in front of the sand jounnin sitting at the table, Obito noticed he released a tiny bit of his killing intent, though Yamato and Anko were oblivious to his attempt.

The sand jounnin mentally snorted, _"We fell to those damn tree hugging ninjas! They only won because they had Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sakumo Hatake, and their three sannins. Now those damn tree huggers practically forced Sakumo to commit seppuku for a stupid reason and Tsunade walking out of her village, it would be a great time to amass our forces and strike Konoha. Dammit, what a lost opportunity.'_

As the sand jounin continued to ponder, he turned his eyes towards Obito. He saw the lone chunnin's eye glaring at him with intensity. _'At least one of them has their priorities right.'_ He acknowledge Obito with a nod. The sand jounnin took the papers from Obito and after reviewing them, he called a gennin squad to deliver the scrolls to their temp Kazekage.

The sand jounnin then turned and said, "Come back in four hours, by then the acting Kazekage should have his response in the given scroll. Other than that, you are welcome to enjoy our hospitality, till then."

Obito and his team nodded, but Obito clearly deciphered his hidden message; they were welcome till their mission allowed them to be in Suna and after receiving said scroll, they want them out of Suna asap.

Obito and his team ambled out of Kazekage's building, Yamato and Anko were looking at him expectantly. He sighed, "Well, we'll spend our time in the bazaar and visitor's training ground. There is no need to book a room and waste our ryo for a few hours. Meet me here in four hours." Anko and Yamato nodded and walked towards the visitor's training ground.

He knew he was being watched carefully, more so than his teammates because he was an Uchiha. He avoided the training camps for that sole reason since his mere presence would probably escalate unneeded tensions. Besides his knowledge of the future, there's money to be made and deals to be brokered.

While the hidden villages revolved around shinobi's income, treaties, alliances, and bounty hunting; the Daimyo's palace and nations revolved around the various mercantile guilds and business partnerships between nations. Blacksmiths, carpenters, tailors, etc., were some of the most demanding enterprises, that's where Naruto-Obito will profit from.

Obito didn't want to rely on his aunt and uncle to provide his funds. His active shinobi lifestyle would provide him a good life. Additional, Naruto-Obito knew the hard earned value of money.

With the upcoming war, finances will be in a pinch. During wartime no missions will be taken by warring villages and so the shinobi cannot earn money. He had seen shinobis with families suffer hardships and poverty since the breadwinner of the family was unable to earn any money.

Obito in his past life didn't know about the hardships, since he was a main kingpin of the war and was provided everything he needed whereas Naruto lived a homeless life, crappy living arrangement and he definitely knew how to save money during a crisis.

Plus with the money he earned from missions in this timeline were first directed to the clan treasury and then rerouted to his account after taxes and other costs, he only received 50-70% depending on the mission rank. He knew ryo in cash held elsewhere (as insurance) would help him in the future, if he and his loved ones were ever in a pinch.

Thinking such thoughts, he approached the main bazaar looking at the various trinkets and clothing they sold. While looking around, he could see the traders trading gold dust obtained from in the desert for various items. Seeing the opportunity for money to be made, Obito went to an alley, henged into a random civilian and started his earning spree.

* * *

_Four Hours Later_

Obito wandered his way towards the Kazekage building with thoughts about the money he made, considering the amount of Ryo he earned was 1.5 million ryo. When he reached his destination, he saw Yamato and Anko waiting for him. He waved to them and they went inside to their scroll.

The same sand jounnin working on his paperwork glanced up as he saw them approach. He took the sealed scroll with acting Kazekage's stamp and handed it to Obito and said dryly, "The acting Kazekage's response is in the scroll, you may take it back to your Hokage." Obito nodded and secured the scroll in his pouch. The team then scurried off and left to deliver their important scroll back to their Hokage.

_Little did they know they were going to encounter with a certain snake._

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**Because of Naruto have tweaked the timeline. There will be some change in some characters. New allies and new enemies will appear in the future.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Hello guys, comment on my Fic.**

**Fifth chapter.**

* * *

Obito, Anko and Yamato decided to take a shortcut to the leaf village by going through the Valley of the End. While Yamato and Anko were amazed at the sight, Obito pondered one of his previous timeline memory of fighting Sasuke at the Valley of the End when he left Konoha to train under Orochimaru's guidance. Thoughts flew by here and there, eventually telling his team to camp outskirts of the Valley of the End.

After dawn approached, his team got ready and departed the Valley of the End. They traveled for several hours leaping from one branch to another when halfway through the forest that was near Konoha, Obito had a sudden urge to stop.

"Wait!"Obito said with a distressed voice. Obito kept a watchful eye out as if expecting to happen.

"What?" Anko asked cluelessly.

Before Obito could answer, a monstrous killing intent was felt by all, the irrational fear gripped every cell of their body. A huge weight pressured their back as everyone started to drip sweat. Anko and Yamato choked in air as the air itself was unbearable to breathe in. Surely, but slowly everyone saw the air becoming some type of purple, poisonous vapor. Anko and Yamato with their palms sweating and eyes with freight fell to their knees whereas Obito made a grunted effort to stay upright.

"Get up!" Obito commanded trying to get through this heavy atmosphere, "Concentrate and relax your body!"

Everyone began to breathe deeply, increasingly getting more air in their lungs.

"Empty your mind, it's all in our head!" Obito tried to say with a calm voice.

Slowly they began to relax and clear their mind. Obito had his body straighten and ready for action. Anko and Yamato were still feeling the insane unknown killing intent, but were able to focus their mind and their problem ahead.

"What's happening?" asked Yamato, though no response was given as Obito activated his sharingan only to be surprised, worried and desperate of the future battle ahead.

_'Dang it! This isn't good. What are you doing here you damn snake! I have to find a way for Anko and Yamato to escape without suspicion,'_ as Obito thought frantically.

"Hey guys, let's reduce our speed and reduce our chakra level. We have a powerful enemy waiting to fight us. I strongly suggest we avoid confrontation with that person," Obito said looking at his companions, "That person is powerful and stronger than three of us here.; His killing intent is the proof of that!" Obito warned.

"We need a plan, even at low speed and suppressing our chakras, we'll still be discovered!" Yamato hollered.

Obito started to think about their escape. _'I could form kage bunshin and spread out my clones out randomly through the forest. The clones would spread their various tracks in random directions, so that Yamato and Anko could get scotch free without meeting Orochimaru. Then again, things aren't this simple. Orochimaru in this timeline is still in his prime, while me being stuck in a child of fourteen years old doesn't help the situation. If it was my timeline, victory would be assured. Even if my body is of a child, I should be able to handle Orochimaru for some time. That's it!'_

Naruto-Obito edged closer to his teammates and gazed sternly into their eyes, "Anko. Yamato, I need you two to go to Konoha. Just follow the trail to the right and you should be in the village in under fifteen minutes. Tell the Hokage to send ANBU or Jounnin reinforcements. It's necessary for me to stay here to fight against this unknown shinobi. Please go now," Obito said with urgency.

"What!" Anko exclaimed, "You can't fight this person. You felt his murderous intent, besides, we're partners and we fight together."

"I agree with Anko, Obito-san. Three of us together has a better chance than one," Yamato said.

Obito gazed at them for some time. Mentally, he was happy that the two were willing to fight by his side, even in the face of danger, but this problem was serious and he could not let his emotions dictate his mouth. He really cared for his two companions, Anko and Yamato were his two most loyal shinobi in his reign as Hokage. Yamato was an ANBU captain and Anko was the head of T&I. Naruto came to have a night of sex with Anko one point of time, but nothing went further other than staying as great friends. Assuming it would be a hard decision, he would talk with them when he and his team safely arrive to Konoha.

"Chunnin Anko Mitarashi and Chunnin Yamato; as your team leader, I command you to go directly to Konoha now or I will report to the Hokage for insubordination," Obito snapped.

"You idiot, who do you think you are! Are you thinking of killing yourself in OUR mission. Heck, you're even willing to sacrifice yourself for two people, you don't even know," Anko asked with anger as her arm was ready to bop his head hard.

_'Damn, she doesn't need protection, but the Sandaime told me to keep an eye for her and Yamato. I'm just afraid what she'll do if she meet head on with her previous sensei,'_ Naruto thought.

"Anko I'm giving you a direct order. I do appreciate your concern, but as your team leader it's my duty to protect and guide my teammates. You are my responsibility, therefore if I were to die, I would be honored to give my life just to save you and Yamato." Obito said with concern, making his two companions widens their eyes and level of respect grew for their team leader.

"Let's go Anko. The faster we get to Konoha, faster the reinforcements will arrive to help Obito-san," said Yamato.

Anko didn't look pleased to hear it, but made no effort to protest as Yamato pulled her away from Obito. He briefly watched Anko and Yamato hurried to get back to Konoha, disappearing from his sight.

Obito sighed and moved towards his enemy as he mentally prepared to clash with Orochimaru as he went into his mindscape.

* * *

_(Mindscape)_

_"Kurama, we're very close to Konoha. i think its best to avoid using your nine tailed golden cloak, however, reinforcing your chakra inside my body. Do sent your chakra into my eyes once I activate my sharingan,"_ said Obito.

_"I'll trust your decision, Naruto. I'll release my chakra inside your body and sharingan. By the way, you're trying to unlock the next stage of your sharingan?"_ asked Kurama.

_"Yes, besides the transplant and killing my best friend, the mangekyō sharingan can be unlocked due to extreme high stress (emotional) in battle or intense training. That's what was written in Izuna's parchment. Anyway, it seems that snake decided to show his presence,"_ Kyuubi finished speaking as Obito left his mental landscape.

_In the forest near Konoha_

"Kukuku. Look what we have here, a deadlast Uchiha. Your clan must be so proud of you, kukuku," a pale man said gleefully behind a large tree. This man wore a simple gray shirt with black pants, and a thick purple rope belt tied in a big knot on the back of his shirt and a blue tomoe shaped earrings. Orochimaru, no doubt.

"Orochimaru," Obito said with a stoic face.

"Kukuku. So, you know me. I'm sadden Anko isn't here to greet her sensei, she would've been an endeavour to my experiments. Since you saw me, I'll have to kill you," said the snake sannin.

Disappearing and second later, he reappeared behind Obito ready to end his life.

Obito felt his hair stick up as he sensed danger behind his back, he used the _Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu (clone technique ravens)_ to replace himself. Obito reappeared a few feet away behind Orochimaru, forming hand seals for his katon jutsu and whispered:

_"Katon - Gouryuuka no Jutsu." (Fire Element - Grand Dragon of Fire)_

The fire dragon roared with intensity and shoot forward towards the sannin. The fire dragon impacted directly onto the ground as the fire scorched the ground. The smoke covered the area as it slowly dissipated. Obito stayed alert when the hazy smoke began to clear away.

"Kukuku. I'm impressed you can use a high level jutsu. Oh my, you have a three tomoe sharingan, kukuk, this will surely be an interesting battle, " Orochimaru gleed with excitement, as he dashed towards Obito.

Once Orochimaru appeared in front of Obito, the two engaged in taijutsu battle. Orochimaru used the snake style whereas Obito used his heritage combat style from his previous timeline, _Chakra Futae Ryuu (Chakra Impact Style)_. He learned his taijutsu style from the first Uzukage's scroll during the fourth war. This style is based on the concentrating chakra into user's hand where each impact on the opponent causes a different reaction such as torn ligaments, broken bones and if absurd amount of chakra was used, the impact damage can be fatal.

They traded a flurry of rapid blows, each as fierce as the last one. Minutes later, Orochimaru weaved left and right to avoid Obito's nasty punches and kicks as he learned the hard way, blocking his punches really gave a nasty punch. (no pun intended)

Obito in calm frustration began to give way to his panicked realization that he couldn't land a solid hit after minutes engaging a taijutsu battle. With all his might, he pushed Orochimaru aside and whispered, "_Raiton - Gian" (Lightning Element - False Darkness)._

A large lightening arched out of Obito's mouth. Orochimaru seeing the bolt of lightning coming his way, cursed, as he kawarimi to replace himself with a piece of broken wood that was laying several meters away.

The lightning bolt struck the ground and shredded the nearby trees into smithereens. The sannin smiled at the chunnin and his destructive power.

_'Interesting, very interesting. This kid packs more of a punch then I've read in his profile. He must've vastly improved his skills or the report was incorrect. Plus his two jutsu were Rank A jutsus and it appears he has high chakra amount given that he doesn't appear to be exhausted. His unique taijutsu is unique which I never came across, and the fact that my genjutsu didn't work doesn't surprises me,"_ Orochimaru thought.

_"Damn, that slippery bastard. Moreover, my fourteen year old scrawny body doesn't compare to my previous athletic body. My height does not help in taijutsu, I need to work on my genjutsu repertoire, current ones I've used are useless, and I can only ninjutsus. It appears the reinforcements are coming, I can feel them five minutes away,"_ Obito thought.

"It seems you're not so useless after all, Obito-kun. I have heard your former sensei Minato, rumored within Konoha, Kakashi would be the next legend, while you, obscured as cannon fodder," Orochimaru said with a sickly smile._ 'I should take him away, he might show great promises in my experiments._' as he began to think about various ways to cut his body open.

"Rumors are just rumors nor do I care about your petty words. I'll be a legend soon enough, a solo chunnin who made Orochimaru run tails between their legs," giving Orochimaru a nasty smirk with his sharingan spinning wildly to affirm his bold statement.

"You arrogant brat!" Orochimaru said angrily as he pointed his arms straight towards Obito shouting, _"Sen'ei Tajashu!'_ Hundreds of serpents erupted from his sleeve and swathed their way towards Obito.

Obito not wanting to get bit, did his hand seals and pointed his palms in the direction of the snakes as he casted a strong burst of wind, that sliced and diced the snakes into an unrecognizable organic heap.

Obito shunshin a dozen feet behind Orochimaru and wasted no time to unleash his jutsu, _"Doton - Doryuusou." (Earth Element - Falling Stone Spears)_

Several stone spears left the ground shoot towards Orochimaru and the sannin was able to dodge its earthy spikes as Obito was already in front of Orochimaru. Obito mentally smirked as his plan was falling in place as he coated his right arm as he used his doton jutsu as a distraction. With fierce resolve to eliminate him for once for all, he screamed, _"Chidori!"_ and thrusted his right arm that chirped like a thousand birds hitting the sannin's chest.

"Give up Orochimaru," Obito said optimistically seeing Orochimaru's scared face whiten than his pale skin.

Though in a few seconds later, that scared grin turned upside down, "Kukuku, very good Obito-kun. I've decided you're going to be my new host. You should be honored, I'm accepting your bodily application," said Orochimaru, in the form of a snake wrapping around the Obito's body.

"What!" flabbergasted that his assassination technique did not one shot him. Obito started to fear as his chakra began to drain away from his body.

'Kurama help me, I can not die here.'

Obito's body was getting number as if the clocking was ticking his life away, _'This can't be it. I'm gonna die after getting a second chance in life unable to finish my goals.'_ Memories of his previous life flashed before his eyes. Betrayal, love, allies and enemies. Everything he remembered happened in a matter of minutes.

Obito felt emptied as he stared at Orochimaru's gleefully grin, than in sudden moment, his eyes started to throb. Obito began to see distorted spatial distortion as he ended up saying a word that would save his life lifelessly, _"Kamui."_ Obito was then sucked into a dimensional void and teleported twenty meters away instantly.

Orochimaru was surprised to see his opponent escaping his snaking binding technique. He then looked at the Uchiha's right eye and was marveled when he saw Obito's sharingan shift into a three pronged shuriken. The sannin was no fool, he knew very well the meaning of this sudden change. _'The mangekyō sharingan._ It seems the boy was able to activate it.'

"Kukuku. Who knew, you were able to reach the last level of their doujutsu. You just surprise me more and more, such delicious host and power I will able to achieve!" as Orochimaru licked his lips.

Obito without conversation, jumped back with renewed vigor, formed hand seals and whispered, _"Katon - Karyuu Endan." (Fire Element - Dragon Flame Bomb)_

Obito exhaled a blazing burst of fire streaming itself towards Orochimaru who then expelled his jutsu from his mouth, _"Suiton - Daibaku Suishoha." (Water Element - Great Wave of Explosive Water)_

As the blazing fire collided with the water; the sizzling, heavy mist formed as it impaired both fighter's sight and sound. Right there and then, Obito capitalized that moment to further distance himself from Orochimaru while getting closer to his reinforcements.

A large pop was heard as Obito ran towards Konoha, assuming the sannin summoned his snake.

Jumping from branch to branch, he felt his adrenaline pounding his exhausted body, turning his head back he saw a giant snake a few meters behind him . As he leaped from a thick branch, he turned his back and formed his hand seals and whispered, _"Fuuton - Shinkuudaigyoku." (Wind Element - Vacuum Great Sphere)_

Obito took a deep breath and exhaled a large sphere of compressed air that soared to the giant snake and the snake was no more as it was summoned back to their summoning world.

"You look tired Obito-kun," as Orochimaru approached as Obito fell to one knee as and held his right arm to cover his bleeding eye.

_'Damn, staying too long in the mangekyō sharingan is detrimental to my eyes. Once I get eternal mangekyō sharingan, that shouldn't be an issue. Hehehe, the Konoha shinobi are here. Dattebayo, another day to live! Damn stupid tic!"_ Obito thought.

Orochimaru was prepared to cast his jutsu, when the air hummed. Another second later, Orochimaru was thrown back by a powerful jutsu, the rasengan.

"Cowardly as ever Orochimaru," said a familiar voice beside Orochimaru, whom Obito recognized as Minato.

A dozen elite jounnin appeared and surrounded Orochimaru ready to apprehend s rank missing ninja.

"Kukuku. Looks like you're safe, Obito-kun. I guess your legend will come true, kukukuku. I'll see you again soon Obito-kun," said the snake sannin who sunk under the ground and disappeared from everyone's sight.

Obito sighed in relief as he was still kneeling on his left knee. "Need a lift?" said a feminine voice. Obito gazed up to see Anko and Yamato offering their sturdy hands for support; Obito smiled with gratitude and arm wrapped each other's neck as they silently walked together.

Minato and the dozen elite jounnin all had one thought, _"what legend?"_

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**Ages of the characters:**

**Naruto-Obito - 14 years old.**

**Anko - 12 years.**

**Yamato - 12 years ...**

**Kakashi - 13 years.**

**Rin - 12 years.**

**Mikoto - 21 years.**

**Kushina - 21 years.**

**Minato - 22 years.**

**Hey guys, send comments, want to know if I'm doing well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto.**

**sixth chapter.**

* * *

_**I love that phrase. It is more or less well.**_

_Will you love peace as a means to a new war. And will you love peace more than the prolonged soon. I advise you not to work but to fight! I advise you not to peace but to victory! Say that the good cause sanctifies even war? I say it is the good war that sanctifies every cause! War and courage have done more than charity!_

**_Friedrich Nietzsche -_**_I study philosophy and sociology. He is my favorite author._

* * *

Two days after the fight between Obito and Orochimaru...

Slowly opening his eyes, Obito groaned, but quick to close them as his tears inundated his eyes from the bright sun. Not to be embarrassed, he let out a loud yawn as he rubbed his eye dry like a certain nine tail kitsune.

Getting a better view, he looked and noticed white walls plastering his sight, fully aware he was still in the hospital which wasn't his favorite place to be. Turning his head to the side, he noted two other familiar people dozing off in their comfy chairs. He smiled in relief knowing Anko and Yamato were alive and well.

"Hey guys," Obito said, loud enough to wake his companions in discomfort.

Obito faced a hilarious scene when they screamed as Yamato hastily drawn his kunai out whereas Anko summoned twin snakes under her left shirt sleeve and her left arm holding a kunai.

"Hahaha!'Obito broke into laughter as he fell onto the hard pavement bring other two's attention.

Yamato realized Obito was calling him, but seeing him on the floor laughing his butt off was more or less a strange sight for him as he didn't see any humor in what he did wrong. Nevertheless, Yamato greeted Obito happily, "Hello, Obito-san. how are you feeling?"

Obito was about to reply when he was punched in the arm by Anko

"You idiot and you deserved that punch. So," Anko said in a slight pause, "Tell me, was Orochimaru," Anko asked desperately.

"Yes, he was there," Obito didn't let her finish her sentence, fully knowing she and Yamato had a bad history with Orochimaru.

"Look I did what I had to and I did not want you guys to engage him. Like I said before I asked you guys to leave, I still stand by what I said. It's my duty as a team leader to protect and guide my teammates." Obito answered truthfully. He watched Anko in caution, not knowing if she would react badly.

Anko stared at him briefly before sighing. "I understand you were helping us out. I probably would have lost my head and put the team in jeopardy. I can be hot headed at times, but I'm glad with your decision and won't hold against you. Still, I'm glad to see you alive, even more so now that my teammate has become quite notorious in Konoha." Anko said slyly.

"How so," Obito said in slight agitation.

"Chill, Obito-san," Yamato said rather smugly, "The whole village knows that you fought with Orochimaru and came back alive. It's been said you were able to make life difficult for the snake sannin. People also commented that despite your handicap, you fought toe to toe with Orochimaru with one eye as well as unlocking the mangekyō sharingan. Most people didn't even the existence of mangekyō sharingan until your fight with the sannin. The Uchiha clan is waiting for you to wake up and they're quite in an uproar."

Obito thought it was a nice pace of change to gain recognition, but what worried him the most was his clan, more specifically his clan elders and their greed. He was aware having a clan member with mangekyō sharingan will just bring more arrogance and pride, but on the upside, his clan will look at him more favorably.

Obito snorted only to confuse his teammates, if only people knew the evolved stage after the mangekyō sharingan and its real last stage, the rinnegan, they would revere me as the next God of Shinobi. Obito having Uchiha and Senju blood, it was more than possible he'll unlock it, it's only a matter of when.

Another thought that brought up his attention was the possibility of new enemies, since he did change history with his battle against Orochimaru and positive recognition from Konoha.

Leaving his thoughts aside, Obito spoke, "You know, I still don't know you guys and would like to know you guys better. How about we get something to eat together and from there we can discuss our likes, dislikes, dreams and small talk."

"That's a great idea, I would also like to know you better Obito-kun," as Anko slurred his name licked her lips rather seductively. Obito sighed, Anko was beginning to act like the Anko in his previous timeline.

"I accept your proposition," Yamato said simply.

The three went out of the door when they were interrupted by the appearance of three important figures, Sandaime, Jiraiya the toad sage, and his clan head Kagami Uchiha.

"Obito-san, shouldn't you be resting?" Hokage asked in worry.

"I feel fine Hokage-sama, Obito said as he bowed to his leader.

Obito noticed Jiraiya watched him with interest, he also saw his head clan held high in pride as well as curiosity.

"It seems danger chases you Obito-san," as Kagami chuckled.

"Hehehe, it seems so Kagami-sama," Obito said with a small smile.

"Obito-san, I need you to tell me from the start to finish of your mission and your encounter with Orochimaru," Hokage commanded as any leader would have said to their subordinate.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Obito said as he went on to report his mission and an encounter with the snake sannin. After his verbal report, all were immersed in their own thoughts.

_'Wow, this kid really is something else besides the fact that he unlocked the mangekyō sharingan,'_ Jiraiya thought.

Yamato and Anko stared at their team leader thoughtfully about their encounter. They had their doubts when they discovered their team leader was a handicapped chunnin, not an seasoned jounin. Basic profile on Obito's character and ability were below par which gave him a bad impression and shocked he wasn't able to unlock his sharingan.

When they first met Obito, everything about the profile was incorrect. His personality and behavior totally clashed with what was described of him.

His sheer presence and killing intent had instilled fear in them when Yamato questioned his leadership skills. Yamato thought he had the right to question Obito's leadership, after all he fought miserable against Maito Gai in the chunnin exams. They both concluded after his near death experience, he had a sudden wake up call. He changed from an excuse giving dobe to a high class shinobi.

_'Indeed, the will of fire shines brightly within Obito. I'll have to keep an eye on everything that correlates to Obito-san. According to my report, my former student has some spies within the village, I certainly don't want Obito in his hands,'_ Sandaime thought.

Kagami pondered his thoughts, _'Incredible, Obito-san reached the level of sharingan that only Madara and Izuna could. I'm still a bit angry with him giving our doujutsu to a non Uchiha. Furthermore, I'll have to keep an eye on the elders as they'll try to worship and influence him with their arrogance and superiority thoughts. _

_ I am aware that the user of mangekyō sharingan has three unique abilities. I'll have to notify him to guard those secrets to clan members only. I should probably postpone my decision on who'll succeed our future head of clan seat. Fugaku is a decent man, but I do not know if it he's the best choice to lead our clan to prosperity, as well as marriage with my daughter.'_

"Obito-san, do you mind showing us your mangekyō sharingan," Hiruzen asked.

Naruto nodded and activated his three tomoe sharingan. As he focused more chakra into his eye, his sharingan began to shift into a 3 pronged shuriken. Everyone was amazed at the unique sharingan transformation.

"That was simply unique Obito-san. Thank you for showing us your dojutsu. Obito-san, Yamato-san and Anko-san, you three will have a week off. Dismissed," said the Sandaime.

Obito deactivated his sharingan and left with his companions to find a suitable place to eat.

"Seems like Obito-san loves his adventures," Hiruzen continued on after the three chunnins left, "What will you do now Kagami-san, now that he has the mangekyō sharingan?"

"Obito-san has changed for the better. I think he deserves a promotion to jounin now. About his future, I'm uncertain, but I believe he would be a fine leader Hokage-sama," Kagami said.

Jiraiya input his thoughts, "I watched him from the sidelines far away without any interference in his battle. He showed patience, emotional control and his ninjutsu repertoire and skill was amazing. His taijutsu style was certainly unique as I never encountered a style like that. It looked like a mixture between Hyuga Taijutsu and Tsunade's taijutsu style. I think he's around elite jounin level, despite his inexperience.

It's hard to believe he improved so much little over a month. Minato had said Obito had a huge desire to learn, but lacked talent to do so. On the contrary, he's anything but a prodigy, even more so than his ex-teammate Kakashi Hatake. Maybe it was his near death experience to pushed his boundaries, or Minato was not a good sensei, which I doubt."

"Well, let's wait for what the future holds for the boy," the Hokage said.

* * *

Obito ambled through the streets of Konoha alongside his comrades pondering his thoughts.

In the past life he was the Rokudaime, now he's an Uchiha. Uchihas were always looked down upon with suspicion and apprehension. He was aware it would take a miracle for him to be Hokage again as an Uchiha Hokage is most improbable, but having the blood of Senju could be his advantage.

Furthermore, all the past hokages had some sort of familial connection. Shodaime and Nidaime were brothers, Sandaime was taught both by Shodaime and Nidaime and Yondaime who was the student of Jiraiya, who in turn was a student of the Sandaime. Tsunade Senju, the fifth hokage was Sandaime's student, and he himself was the son of the Yondaime. Plus Yondaime was cousins with Shodai and Nidaime.

He was so immersed in his thoughts, he let his guard down as he winced in pain as Rin crashed into him with a tight hug. Obito almost fell down before glueing his feet down with chakra, so he doesn't smash into dirt pavement as a fool.

He gazed up and saw a bright shade of hair before him, his previous sensei Minato Namikaze and ex teammate Kakashi Hatake. Rin let go of her tight hug and dragged him closer to his former team. As he approached them few feet away, he saw Kakashi's left eye covered with his foot mask.

Minato gave a warm smile and shook his hand. Obito paused in silence to stare this man who used to be his father, the future Yondaime who defeated the Kyuubi and sealed it within his son, but at the same this man is not the his father, such untimely paradox and decided he didn't really have to kindle his relationship with him. If he was still in his previous vigorous youth, he would've been excited to meet his father and would have made outlandish remarks of him coming into the past and claiming Yondaime as his father.

Obito gave brief silent nod to Minato and Minato in returned said as he discreetly peeked his mask to see the left eye's absence, "Obito, it's good to see you again. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, Namikaze-san." Obito said indifference.

Minato almost shuddered with Obito's indifferent tone as Obito maintained a his stoic facade which basically said _'You're not worth my time.'_ Obito knew Sandaime had not suggested the medic program abruptly. Someone must have told him his talentless capabilities and lack of one eye to be recommended to the medic program and with his high healing ability that suggestion became even more encouraged.

The only people who could influence Sandaime in his case was the head Uchiha and Minato Namikaze. The head clan would rather put Obito to death than being disgraced into a medic ninja which only left his former sensei. So Obito was understandably cold towards his sensei.

Obito then looked at Kakashi. He muttered to Kakashi and outright ignored him. It hurt Obito, he was still a prick and probably haven't changed for the better until Rin's future death. Obito decided to remain impassive towards him until proven otherwise.

Rin was Rin. She had a happy personality, it was hard to dislike her, though Naruto-Obito no longer harboured romantic feelings for her, maybe they can stay as friends or something similar.

Kakashi felt lost as he gazed his former teammate. He knew his emotions were inundating him, but still kept an expressionless face. When he heard that Obito was alive, he jumped in joy that they could go back to how they used to and apologize for his mistakes.

But then learned Obito was transferred to a new cell and no longer part of team seven. Kakashi then immersed himself in training his sharingan and didn't have time to think about Obito. What Obito didn't know was that, Kakashi was a bit afraid Obito might ask to return his his left eye, after all the sharingan was a powerful tool and other positive features it provided.

He did see him at tower briefly as he and his team had gone to get their assignment. Obito was there with left side of his face covered by a porcelain mask. his whole figure losing its child's innocence, Obito looked all business like. Before Rin could call, Obito had already disappeared and in silent shunshin.

Now having the chance to talk to Obito, he simply couldn't say anything besides being a prick he was, so he continued to remain his previous stoic attitude. He was also quite aware of a certain rumor that pertain to him recently, not really believing he was all that powerful.

While everyone else was in a tense standoff, Rin was oblivious to her surroundings as she happily chattered away with Obito.

"Hey Obito, we should go the training grounds tomorrow. Now that you're back, we can train like we used to, even if we're on a different team that shouldn't separate us. Maybe Kakashi-kun or Sensei can give you some tips on how to lead a team," Rin said cheerfully fully aware Obito fought toe to toe with Orochimaru, still in disbelief, but slowly accepting the rumor as she noticed the change in Obito.

Obito's sharingan flared with hatred and anger, "No thanks, Rin. My team and I are together now and we have our own training to do than me needlessly asking for tips."

"My team can grow stronger without Minato and Kakashi's guidance," Obito said harshly.

Before Rin could say anything else, Obito pried her hands off him and disappeared in a silent shunshin and reappeared at the next corner where Anko and Yamato patiently waited for him.

Minato watched in silence that followed Obito's departure, while Kakashi frowned at his new behavior, not likely how he simply disregarded him and sensei.

Rin cried in silent sob at Obito's harsh reaction, before Minato pointed out they needed to head to the Hokage tower, as they all continued their thoughts of the ne 'Obito'.

Eating with his new teammates was a joy. Anko found her dango and ordered it to go and after she picked up her bundles and bundles of dango, the team left to go over to the certain ramen stand Naruto-Obito was familiar with.

Obito was glad to see Teuchi and his wife whom he never had the pleasure meeting with in his past timeline and a five year old child, his future sister, Ayame. Obito happily chatted away with Anko and Yamato who engaged in small talk for several hours while eating sixor so delicious servings of ramen.

Teuchi had dollar signs in his eyes and the money he would make of Obito's future visits. Of course that all came crashing down as Obito explained to him, ramen was low in nutrition and most likely will only visit once or twice a month.

Teuchi being devious businessman he was asked a list of ingredients Obito felt was a great boon in nutrition so he could later on intergrate into his new healthy and yummy ramen. Obito didn't hesitate to tell his suggestions as he quickly wrote them in a scroll. Obito mentioned a wider variety of meat, vegetables, less use of salt and more infused flavors of oxtail and fish into the broth, as well as introducing a new noodle dish Naeng Myun for hot summer days (korean cold noodle dish.)

Teuchi agreed with Obito to design a diet ramen for female population that will drive females to his restaurant and 'Obito's Mega Ramen" the ramen that made Obito to stand toe to toe with Orochimaru. Obito agreed to a 30% - 70% profit of each his special ramen sold. Why not, he's the most talked ninja of the town and the mass will flock towards Teuchi's advertisement with Obito's approved endorsement. Obito also hinted a business partnership to expand his restaurant if the follow changes were success, which no doubt will.

After all the fun with Teuchi and his family, Anko and Yamato, Obito said it was getting late. He mentioned his team to meet at the training grounds tomorrow morning after dawn for some intense training. They separated their ways and Obito arrived home to happily chat with his aunt and uncle for half an hour before crashing for the night. Before going to bed he hid his gold dust (from Suna) in the corner of his wardrobe concealed behind the thick multi layered wall. He then did his nightly rituals (shower, brushing his teeth, and so forth) and silently went to bed before wishing Kyuubi a silent good night.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**Send me comments. I want to know your opinions.**

_**Another expression of this genius.**_

_Being bad is so foolish and self-destructive as to be good. - _**_Friedrich Nietzsche._**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Phrase of the week.**

_The man reaches his maturity when you approach life with the same seriousness that a child sees a joke __**- Friedrich Nietzsche.**_

**Seventh chapter.**

* * *

Obito had woken up early and finished his morning rituals before going to training camp 43. He came to training camp and saw that his teammates had not yet arrived. Obito was preparing training exercises that his team would undergo to become a tight-knit accomplished unit just like the Ino-Shika-Chou trio. Ino-Shika-Chou was one of the most accomplished groups in Konoha's history, just behind the sannins.

He knew it would be almost impossible to recreate that team unity, but he was sure he could define some basic concepts for the combo-Raido Aoba-Hayate-Genma, he had witnessed. He had seen their breathtaking movements and was surprised by their versatility and adaptability. Although, he was told Raido-Aoba-Hayate-Genma group was only a shadow of what the trio Ino-Shika-Chou or Sannins had achieved, he believed with his new teammates – Anko and Yamato, his team will be just as good as other accomplished trio groups.

Obito then pondered his thoughts about his mini discussion with Kurama in his mindscape during his sleep last night. Basically Kurama said he's becoming more of Uchiha stuck up then he realizes. Questioning his interactions with few people, he felt a little guilty the way he treated towards Rin, but everyone else, he felt he had the right to act that way.

He still held resentment towards Minato for his past/current actions towards Naruto-Obito and more or less the same for Kakashi. He mentioned before to Kurama, he really doesn't care to build a relationship with his previous senseis at all and in war, in some way of form, people change.

_'At least I'm not brooding like the emo Sasuke does all the time.'_ as Obito grimaced.

_'This time around I'm not going take any crap...besides the righteous feminine fury,'_ as Obito shuttered his body from his past experiences.

He also decided with Kurama to stay neutral between Kakashi and Minato, before bad blood spills, which isn't something he needs. Kurama only hoped in time, Naruto-Obito will become less bitter in life hopefully settle down with a family.

Obito mentally sighed to think about something else than his inner turmoil and jumped to a nearby tree branch and suppressed his chakra as he waited for his teammates to arrive.

Ten minutes later, Anko and Yamato arrived to see nobody there. Obito approached their back using a silent shunshin and they jumped back in surprise at his sudden arrival. Obito winced as he evaluated their chakra detection skills. Shunshin could be detected by the sudden chakra shift and their location can be deduced easily. Many elite shinobi were able to feel it as well as doujutsu users.

He had a lot of work to do, but then again they're only rookie chunnins. Obito looked at them and went to business immediately.

"Okay team, we're going to have a mini training camp for a month. Training will start six in the morning every day. At the start of the training, we'll practice taijutsu.

At eight, we will do chakra exercises to increase our reserves and control. Instead of doing tree walking, water walking, or kunai chakra one at a time, we will combine exercises into one. For example, instead of doing standard water walking, we will dodge, jump, run, push ups and so forth on water.

At noon, we will rest and go out for lunch for half an hour and there will be no excuses for lateness.

At 12:30, we will study ninjutsu theory and/or reading scrolls.

At 2:15, we all will do our own self practice until 4:15, where we'll practice team exercises.

At six, you're dismissed and free to do whatever you want for rest of the evening. The reason why I'm pushing you guys hard because we're still new as a group and there is a lot to improve upon as individuals and as a group. In addition, I believe we can be one of the best team in Konoha ever created.

Each week, we'll try to execute at least one mission. Our mission will either be C or B rank missions. I prefer we did B rank missions to give us experience and real skills. We'll mostly train in training grounds 43, but we also seek permission to train the Forest of Death. Now, let's start training our taijutsu," Obito commanded. Yamato and Anko were excited and bummed to have an intense training camp, but they couldn't complain with their uprise in skills. And with Naruto-Obito, they firmly believed his words.

As the day went on, Obito, Anko, Yamato continued their hard training, each with their own thoughts.

Obito had planned to turn Anko and Yamato A rank shinobi, possibly S rank.

Anko was considered a genius; after all, she roused Orochimaru's interest in his previous life. This time he will train Anko, not just on torture and interrogation, but to become a well rounded kunoichi. The Snake Clan always respected and helped Anko, unlike Orochimaru who was hated by the serpents. Obito will have Anko learn the snake's sage mode in the future. With Obito's training, Anko could become one of strongest kunoichi of all of Elemental nations.

Yamato had huge control over suiton and doton, it could even get near Tobirama's level if he had the proper training. Obito could improve Yamato's mokuton, but knew it would be impossible to get Hashirama's level.

Obito has the knowledge; he will use the same tactics of his former enemies/allies has done to him. He will manipulate people to achieve the best results, so he will get allies around the nation, offering help and a better future. Although in the case of threats, he will eliminate them as soon as possible before problems could further arise. He is far from the genin Naruto Uzumaki of his time as he convinced his enemies with words and nonkilling approach as he'll change this world with the palm of his hand.

They continued to train until ANBU with wolf mask appeared via shunshin.

"Chunnin Obito Uchiha, Hokage-sama asks for you and your team's presence immediately," said the ANBU.

Obito nodded next to his companions, while ANBU member put his hands on them disappearing in the same way he arrived in training ground 43.

* * *

_Hokage's Office_

* * *

Appearing in the Hokage's office, Obito saw the Sandaime alongside his advisors Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. Obito mentally sighed, the first thing he did in his time of Hokage, was taking these two out of their role. In his time his two advisors were Hiashi Hyuga and Tsunade Senju. He wanted Shikaku Nara instead of Hiashi, but the man had died early in the war, and Shikamaru had assumed the leadership of his clan.

Hiruzen creased a small smile, as the chunnin team sat down.

"Hello, Obito-san," said the third.

"Hello Hokage-sama, you requested our presence," Obito said respectfully.

"Ah, yes. But first, I want to give you this. Congratulations Obito Uchiha, My advisors and I considered you fit to become Jōnin," said Hiruzen walking with a small smile as he delivered a Jōnin vest to Obito.

"Make Konoha proud kid," Homura said seriously and getting a small smile from Koharu.

"Congratulations Obito-san," Yamato said shaking his hand.

"Congratulations Obito-kun," Anko said hugging and kissing his cheek as she smiled slyly.

Hokage returned to his desk and cleared his throat as he called to Obito's team.

"Obito, I called you and your team for a mission in conjunction with another team. Your team will be paired with Kushina Uzumaki's team 6. Your other partner is Jōnin Mikoto Uchiha. You will be paid on the back, and the details of the mission will be given by your companions. You are to meet them at the main gate in one hour. Dismissed," said the Sandaime.

Obito nodded and pointed his teammates to go pack their things for the mission, while he thought about his upcoming encounter with his mother of the future.

* * *

_Main Gate of Konoha_

* * *

Obito for the first time since his return to the past was thrilled to have found someone of their future alive. In front of him, was the same person who did not live to take care of him, he had no doubt this woman was the person who loved him, the woman who gave her own life for his. This was his mother of his time, Kushina Uzumaki as she had huge grin on her face.

Obito tensed his body and took all his effort not to hug and cry in front of Kushina. He thought the meeting with Kushina would be similar to Minato's encounter, but he was fooled, seeing his future mother in full health and smiling softened his heart as his was hardened after years of war. He thought it must be something to do with mothers and their instinct.

Near Kushina was a woman with all its beauty with black hair and onyx eyes, Mikoto Uchiha. Next the two women were a trio of Chunins.

Single male with a sword on his back had dark brown hair and some sort of coughing issue, Hayate Gekko. The other was a girl with purple hair and a sword on her back was Yugao Uzuki. Finally a girl who Obito knew, had black hair and ruby eyes, Kurenai Yūhi.

"Yo," said Obito eye with a smile, trying to mask his emotion.

Obito spoke the way that caused everyone to have a giant drop of sweat on the head. _This was his way to greet people_. It was the thought of all.

"Hello Obito-san, I'm Kushina, and this is my gennin squad Hayate, Yugao and Kurenai. My friend next to me you know from your clan, Mikoto Uchiha," Kushina said smiling as she offered her hand to Obito.

Obito gently held Kushina's hand with a mischievous spark in his eye and did something that surprised everyone; he placed a soft kiss on her hand leaving Kushina's cheek flushed.

_'Nothing wrong acting like a gentleman,'_ as Obito swooned his thoughts towards Kushina.

"Hello Kushina-san, nice to meet you and your team, I am Obito and my comrades here are Anko and Yamato," Obito said after looking at Mikoto and saluted her.

"Obito-san, our mission is to safely escort the daughter of Daimyō of the Fire Nation back to fire nation's capital," said Mikoto.

Obito nodded and waited for the daughter of the Daimyō to appear. He prayed and hoped the heiress was someone easy to get along with.

Few minutes later a pretty adolescent lady appeared. She had long black hair, clear skin and brown eyes wearing an elegant sakura pattern kimono. The girl glanced at them all and snubbed at the women until she laid her eyes on Obito. She gave a small nod and lifted her her left slim arm towards him.

"Hello my name is Harumi, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said with rosy cheeks.

Obito complied and planted a small kiss on her hand, "The pleasures is all mine, Harumi-sama. I am part of the team that will escort you home safely. If you have any questions concerning your safety, feel free to ask us anything," Obito said with a professional charmed smile, making the girl blush in a storm.

_'Wow, a fan girl,'_ Anko, Kurenai and Yugao thought.

_'I wanted to learn more about Obito-san, only to be hampered by this fan girl,'_ Mikoto thought.

"Just call me Harumi, please," said the girl who was interrupted by Kushina with an agitated tick on her forehead.

"Hello, my name is Kushina Uzumaki, I'm the leader and just to let you know, we will running in ninja's pace. Therefore, you will be on someone's back among us, " said Kushina breaking the fan girl moment.

"Well, as the daughter of Daimyō, I suggest Obito-kun to give me the piggyback ride," Harumi said without noticing the glared look from Mikoto, which Kushina later filed.

* * *

_Going towards the Capital of Fire_

The journey towards the capital of the fire was faring rather smoothly. The only thing that irked jounins and chunins was Harumi as she fired hundreds of questions to Obito. She asked if he had a girlfriend, how he hurt his eye, what kind of girls he liked and so forth. The daughter of the Daimyō promised to ask her father if he let her marry Obito. She then went how Obito deserved to live the life of a king and his companions were just annoying commoners. She said she'd turn Obito, the next Daimyō of Fire.

Kushina, Mikoto, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, and Gekko made a great effort to avoid decapitating the girl before completing the mission.

Obito was laughing inside; it seems the meeting in the beginning with Kushina eased their anxieties, doubts and uncertainties. He answered all questions Harumi asked; after all, the girl would be the next Daimyo and she would make a great friend, as well as ally as the next leader of the Fire Nation.

* * *

_Back to Konoha_

* * *

After receiving a kiss on the cheek from Harumi and having to promise to marry her, Obito and his companions left the capital in great relief. After a time without rest between the round trip, Kushina decided to stop and take a break. Kushina said that they would have to hunt for food as they split into pairs. Obito was placed with Mikoto.

Obito and Mikoto hunted wild boar and fish silently. After 20 minutes of silence, Mikoto decided to break the silence.

"So Obito-san, tell me a little about yourself and your life," Mikoto spoke.

Obito was caught by surprise by Mikoto's sudden interest of his life. He suspected a bit, but decided to speak.

"Well, I am Obito Uchiha as you know, I'm 14 years old. I like to learn new techniques, like ramen, gardening, Kurama, Anko, Yamato and Konoha. I hate traitors, rapists, weaknesses, those who cannot differentiate between a scroll and kunai. My ambitions are to change the Uchiha Clan and Konoha, help my friends and destroy my enemies, marry a nice woman and have three children, and help the brothers of Kurama." Obito ended.

_'So he has same desire as my own to change the clan, with his mangekyō sharingan it's quite possible. Though, who is Kurama?'_ Mikoto thought.

Obito looked at Mikoto and decided to find out a little about the woman.

"Mikoto-sama, tell me about yourself, I want to know the princess of our clan," Obito spoke with a small smile.

Mikoto blushed a bit being called princess, and interest from a younger person, but decided to tell a little bit.

"Well, I'm Mikoto Uchiha, and please just call me Mikoto, no need to add sama. I'm 21 years old. I like tomatoes, sometimes ramen with Kushina, I like my father, our clan, gardening, Kushina, and Konoha. I hate rapists, traitors and people who think they're superior because they belong to a clan. My dream is to change the Uchiha Clan, marry a nice man, have two or three children, and help my children grow up well.

_'She's different. I can see why Sasuke was so hell bent on his revenge after losing Mikoto. She is serious as his son Itachi, but showed great heart as well. Plus she's beautiful with her heavenly curves. Dammit, control your hormones!'_ Obito thought as he looked at her admiringly.

Mikoto watched the way Obito was observing her, her face flushed heavenly red as she squirmed her body.

"Your goals are admirable Mikoto-san, I'll help you change our clan, it's my promise of a lifetime," said Obito smiling brightly, making Mikoto's heart beat faster than ever before.

_'Why do I feel this way, I hardly know Obito. Plus, I'm seven years older than him, though our clans accept marriages between members that aren't close to each other's age. Though, nobody has ever supported my dreams besides father and Kushina. I think I could really fall for him,'_ Mikoto thought. All positive emotions she was experiencing collided together, twisting her insides with joy as she seemly had a dreamy gaze of what her future could be; The new and improved Uchiha clan without a stick up their arse, lovely three children and a loving husband.

A line of thoughts between Obito and Mikoto were broken by a clapping redhead, as she emerged out of the trees with a gigantic smile plastered on her face. Mikoto froze as Kushina would tease her now for days end.

"Ahem, I apologize for interrupting this very romantic moment, but we have to eat soon. You know, I cried happily behind the trees when you guys made your promise together like a loving couple," Kushina said laughing provocatively.

"Hey Kushina-chan, you were listening to our conversation the whole time? And we're not a couple yet!" Mikoto said as her flushed face got redder.

Kushina just nodded happily, not really paying attention to Mikoto's outcry.

"I knew you were hiding there the whole time." Obito said stoically.

"Obito-san, if you knew, why didn't you say so?" Mikoto asked with a heated glare.

Obito said with a slight mischief smile said, "Calm down hime. Did you not say Kushina was the person you trusted the most."

Mikoto's flushed redder than Kushina's red hair as she was called hime.

"Come on, your teams are waiting for us," Kushina spoke pulling the two. Before she turned towards the trees, she winked at Obito and said, "Hey Obito-san, I'll help you conquer my lovely friend Mikoto ttebane!"

Obito almost fell down as he heard her bold statement. On the other hand, Mikoto couldn't take it any more and fainted towards Obito's masculine arms.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**Hey, guys. I'm back. Hope you enjoy the chapter, please. Send me comments. Your comments motivates me to write.**

**Hey, guys. Naruto and Mikoto will still take time to get into a relationship. At the moment they are getting acquainted.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Author. Rikudou Naruto.**

**Reading-Beta. Arcross.**

**My community C2. Rikudou Naruto.**

**Eighth Chapter.**

* * *

_"Katon - Housenka no Jutsu!"_ a female voice shouted, spitting a volley of fireballs from her mouth. They started to home in on her target: a boy several years younger than her.

He jumped backwards in response, staying clear away from the dangerous missiles as he went through a series of hand seals to stop their advance. "_Suiton - Suijinheki,_" he called as a massive column of water sprouted from the ground. The fireballs harmlessly dissipated into the defensive technique, sizzling as they failed to reach their target.

The two looked at each other briefly—he hardly breaking a sweat and she beginning to breathe a little heavily—and charged, scrapping ninjutsu trade-offs in favor of taijutsu.

In the heat of battle, the combatants were watched from afar in astonishment, anger and even jealously.

_'Mikoto-chan has been improving a great deal during this month... but Obito-san... he's really quite the genius. It's amazing that his powers are continuing to expand at an alarming rate each passing day,'_ Uchiha Kagami mused as he watched his daughter and the young Obito continue sparring. His eyes momentarily peered over the elders on the sidelines and smiled—they were certainly drooling at the show of force that Obito displayed.

It was at that moment that Kagami decided that his daughter would take over the clan after the war, but she wouldn't be there alone. Uchiha Obito would make an excellent husband for her, at least when the boy turned sixteen anyway by clan laws. While he restrained himself from forcing anything between them, he grew more and more relieved that the two were getting closer by natural means. He had Kushina to thank for making such a relationship possible.

Turning his head to the side, he noted Uchiha Fugaku observing the scene with envy and jealousy. Kagami grimaced at the fellow clan member's outward expression.

Uchiha Fugaku was angry. He was talented, had the respect of the clan and many said that he would surely be the next Uchiha clan head. But that had all changed two months ago when a seemingly unworthy Uchiha escaped the brink of death. Obito Uchiha, the failure of the Uchiha clan and a pathetic excuse of a shinobi, now had turned into the perfect example of a ninja. The future of the clan—the _children_—wanted to be like him; the single women wanted to marry him when he was of age; the damned clan elders treated him like Kami.

_'One-eyed bastard... who does he thinks he is? I'll put you in your place, and take _my_ future wife! She is my bridge to achieve leadership of the Uchiha clan,'_ Fugaku fumed, moving toward them.

Naruto and Mikoto were in the middle of an intense struggle as a malicious presence begun to approach their positions. They both paused their spar, looking off to the side to see who had such vile thoughts and intentions. But when he did, he saw someone unexpected before him—Fugaku.

"So you're the famous Obito, I thought you were just a loser," said Fugaku.

Obito simply brushed off the words to the great displeasure of the man.

"Are you deaf, Obito? Maybe you have not just lost one eye, but your ears as well," he sneered, but quickly turned his attention towards Mikoto as he grabbed one of her arms. "Hey, Mikoto, will you have dinner with me?"

Obito was starting to get angry; this piece garbage only came here disrupt and whisk away his time alone with his hime. Mikoto shook the offending arm away, trying to get loose from the hands of Fugaku.

"Please let go of my arm Fugaku, I'm not interested..." she nervously protested.

"Are you going to—" he started, but had no time to complete the sentence as he was thrown back by a punch, courtesy of Obito.

Fugaku spat out some blood as he looked up to the eyes of Obito, the boy's three-tomoe Sharingan spinning wildly in anger.

"You _never_ hold the arm of Miko-hime that way," he growled, making Mikoto blush madly at his choice of words.

In a fit of anger, Fugaku ran forward, intent on entering a clash of taijutsu with Obito. Reckless with his strikes, the younger Uchiha easily weaved through the physical barrage of the angry clan member.

_"Katon - Endan!"_ Fugaku shouted, expelling a strong jet of fire from his mouth, fully intent on incinerating Obito. Unfortunately, the jutsu misfired and instead barreled elsewhere in a different direction.

Confused for a split second, Obito's eyes widened as he observed the flames quickly advancing towards a different target: _Mikoto_. In an act of desperation, he allowed his body to be vacuumed into the familiar void of Kamui, allowing him to reappear in front of her.

Still, he didn't exactly have a plan to deflect the incoming missile. Obito crossed his arms defensively in front of him, his prized Sharingan rapidly straining itself into its Mangekyō form. He shut his eyes as the technique's fire begun to engulf him and Mikoto.

Just before the flames could lick their flesh, a dark and physical presence erupted around him—and in the process, Mikoto as well—soaking and cushioning the entire fireball aimed at them. Obito's eyes slowly blinked open as relief quickly washed over him._  
_

_"Susanoo."_

_Saved_, by that purple ribcage of all things. It's form looked a bit waxy as he watched it fade away into nothingness, but it did the job: Mikoto was safe.

Regaining his bearings, Obito shot a spiteful glare at the technique's owner before enveloping himself within Kamui.

"You'll pay for trying to hurt my princess," he spat, instantly reappearing in front of Fugaku. The older Uchiha's guard completely broke the moment Obito closed the distance, who was still recovering from being awestruck by the newfound power. Taking advantage of this, Obito begun to charge electrical chakra into his fist—a _Chidori_—with every intent on killing Fugaku where he stood.

"Die, you bastard," he stated ominously, his voice trailing off to that of laughter. Before he could charge forward and end the man's life, Kagami interrupted his attack, keeping a hold on the boy's arm.

"Enough, Obito-san."

Gradually calming down, Obito quickly discovered that his Mangekyō Sharingan was still active, shocked as he realized what he was about to do. His wide eyes turned to the side, watching Mikoto's fearful expression after witnessing this... _darkness_ within him.

_'Shit, what is happening to me Kurama? Every time I get angry, I'm easily overcome by it. All my resentment towards people of another life are slowly moving into this world in the form of hatred,'_ Naruto asked worriedly.

_'Idiot. Your body is an Uchiha, and from this point on you _are_ an Uchiha. Uzumaki Naruto is gone... what is left is only his conscience, meaning you. Still, you are now Uchiha Obito, and you bear the Uchiha clan's curse that runs through your veins. You are no longer the hero, Naruto... you are prone to destroying anyone who interferes with your plans, even allies of the future will not be spared if they interfere. You will do anything to complete your goals'_Kurama responded in a serious tone.

Naruto nodded, understanding the situation; he acted on the premise that Fugaku could become a possible threat in the future, and threats were to be eliminated. There couldn't be any interference with his plans for the near future... the Uchiha clan, Kushina, the next Yondaime Hokage... but first, he needed to apologize to the clan head and Mikoto deserved a little explanation.

"Forgive me, Kagami-sama, for my actions against a member of our clan," Obito apologized as he kneeled down.

Kagami, who had witnessed the entire fight, shook his head. Obito wasn't guilty at all, he saved his daughter. Fugaku was the one responsible for everything. However, he had never seen such chakra as malicious as the young Uchiha's. It was definitely something to look into.

"Arise Obito-san, you will not be punished, and thank you for saving my daughter. That jutsu could have killed her had it not been for your intervention. For the time being, please continue your training with Mikoto-chan," Kagami said, walking away followed by the elders as well as Fugaku, who avoided looking back in fear after being nearly killed by Obito.

Obito turned and faced Mikoto, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Miko-hime, come with me," he requested, taking her with him in Shunshin no Jutsu.

The two shortly appeared at the top of a mountain, which was stamped the faces of the three kage of Konoha. Mikoto spared a moment to marvel at the sight, never bore witness to such a scenery. Obito used this opportunity to speak.

"Hime, I apologize if I scared you in my fight against Fugaku... but I got angry... _really_ angry at the thought of someone trying to hurt you. Although, many things been happening to me lately," he honestly explained.

She could feel that his words were sincere and from the heart. At first she was afraid of his evil chakra; she had heard so many stories about the curse of those who obtain the Mangekyō Sharingan, thinking that the hatred of the clan caught Obito in its dark grasp. But just looking into his eyes... she could see the loneliness, pain, and a set of unhappy feelings. They were similar eyes that her friend Kushina been showing lately. So naturally, she hugged him tightly, hoping to make the young Uchiha feel more at ease.

"It's okay Obito-kun, I thank you for saving me."

Obito returned her embrace, feeling a sense of tranquility and a bit at home.

"Miko-hime... I promise you one thing: I'll _never_ betray your trust. I may commit a number of heinous acts, but I will _never_ betray you."

Mikoto smiled shyly as her cheeks became rather rosy at the firm declaration of her young friend. _'You always surprise me, Obito-kun... Maybe in the near future, we could be something more...'_

"Alright, Obito-kun. Just promise me you'll always be this gentle boy who will always be their for his teammates, Kushina and... me. "

They continued talking after that, but there was one question that bothered Obito to no end that maybe Mikoto could answer.

"Miko-hime, I wanted to know... does Kushina-chan have a boyfriend?" Obito asked curiously.

Even though Kushina was giving him lessons on Fuinjutsu, she never talked about her personal life—or more directly, her love life, anyway. He looked around her house a few times but never found any photographs of anything. He started to wonder if Minato and Kushina kept their relationship a secret, or something. Still, he hadn't seen the two talk to each other, either.

Mikoto's eyes widened in surprise at the question, simultaneously experiencing a brief moment of jealousy. Was Obito interested in Kushina? If he was then... but still, he was a good friend of Kushina, he deserved to know.

"Everything I say is just between us, okay? Kushina was about to be engaged to a friend from the shinobi academy. You know, your former sensei... Namikaze Minato. They were together for two years, but that changed about three months ago. Minato started to act weird, like he was ashamed to look at her or something. Kushina was suspicious and... she got her answers. It turned out that he admitted cheating on her with another woman... it's Tsunade's apprentice, Shizune," Mikoto revealed, though she did express her disdain at the last part.

Obito was surprised, never expecting something like _that_ to happen. Although furious with the Minato's actions, he could not blame the love of a man. Gee, who knew Shizune would become the lover of Minato?

But by instinct, he felt an irresistible urge to at least help Kushina go through her pain. Regardless of the circumstances, she was still his friend.

"Miko-hime... we should help Kushina-chan get through this. We are her friends, and I hate to see my friends sad, going through so much pain," Obito stated in a serious matter.

"Kushina-chan is on a mission now, but when she comes back we'll take her to dinner. She needs a little distraction." Mikoto agreed.

Relaxing a bit, Obito decided to be a bit bold. As he laid down, he rested his head on the thighs of Mikoto, who blushed at the close contact.

"You're beautiful Miko-hime, the most beautiful flower that I've ever saw," he admitted, gently brushing her face with his fingers.

_'Why do I feel this way all the sudden? I'm already close to Obito-kun, so why?'_ Mikoto thought as she tried to keep her heart from bursting out of her chest.

They stared, lost in each others' eyes. The distance between their faces was slowly closing, their slow and steady breaths tickling each others' lips. But before they could meet...

"I-I'm sorry Obito-kun, but I think it's too early. I really feel something for you, but it's best we wait until the end of the war, and see if we really have feelings for each other," Mikoto hurriedly explained as she sat up, face flushed in nervousness.

_'Damn, we were so close to kissing... why did not I stay quiet and let things happen naturally?' _she thought.

Obito stood up as well, thinking about what was going to happen. He always tried something with Mikoto, but that time...

"I understand, wiith the village fast approaching war and all. But, it wouldn't hurt if I got my first kiss before all of that..."Obito spoke with his hands in the face of Mikoto.

"With?" Mikoto asked, and it was answered with a quick and bold advance from Obito, allowing their lips to meet briefly before they separated. In that second, she could feel her legs go weak; had it not been for her sitting down, she would've collapsed on top of him. But alas...

"With the most beautiful flower of Konoha, of course!" Obito declared before running off, leaving a once-dazed Mikoto now somewhat furious.

"Come back here Obito-kun, I'm going to kill you for that!" Mikoto screamed.

Obito started to disappear and reappear through his Kamui, not wanting to be subject to her wrath.

"Miko-hime, if you didn't like it, then I'll just kiss Kushina-chan when she gets back!" he retorted with a mischievous grin.

"No way, you're mine!" she shouted, though she nearly slapped herself silly for saying such an embarassing thing.

"Then I'm your man."

* * *

_Three months later..._

Obito was running across the rooftops with his team after their task, concluding the tenth C-rank and sixth B-rank mission in that time frame. Their missions savings accounted for nearly one million ryo, though most was used on necessary tools and essentials for 'cleaning' the Land of Fire. It was because of that, that he began to salvage and scavenge kunai, shuriken as well as other shinobi tools off of any targets they slew to reduce expenditure. Yamato and Anko quickly picked up this habit as well.

He needed to get some cash ready with the war brewing, and he'd be damned before having to resort to 'cleaning' the forests full-time because of rationed food supplies. He decided that his first priority would be to conduct any sort of business, legal or illegal, to get the money needed for his goals.

Obito thought about the events that transpired within the three months. He along with Mikoto had helped Kushina in her time of need, even declaring themselves as the "Inseparable Trio of Konoha." While his relationship with Mikoto hadn't progressed as far as he'd like for it to, he did manage to catch her off guard, stealing a number of kisses when she least expected them. Kushina had laughed when she heard of what was going on between them, but that had been quickly silenced when he offered her a kiss. She had blushed then while Mikoto found herself thoroughly annoyed with the boy's antics.

Aside from that, he began to conduct shady business with the local Yakuza and various drug dealers around the Land of Fire, initially using his Oiroke transformation as a disguise. His disguised front eventually settled with appearing as a simple man of short stature, inadvertently granting him the alias of "The Dwarf." His black market scheming eventually led him to an expansive network of contacts who could supply him with useful tidbits, along with eye-catching offers as well as additional connections to make.

His efforts resulted in the profit of three million ryo, and had Obito desired to do so, he could retire from his shinobi career at any time. But all of it was locked away in safes under different names and different cities in the Land of Fire. For the time being, he could continue saving for when the time was right. And when tomorrow came, another contact would be present in a village near the Temple of Fire and Tanzaku Gai.

Obito smiled at the thought of his team. He turned it into a lean mean fighting unit, but the real training would start after tomorrow—the kind of training that made legends at the end of it. His team would rise to be part of Konoha's elite, and the legend of the almighty Uchiha Obito, was only beginning.

* * *

_Fire Temple_

Obito transformed himself into a dwarf man after receiving the coordinates needed from a different contact. He wandered aimlessly through the village for a while, and eventually found himself at the Temple of Fire. There, he falsely appeared to offering prayers for a while until a nondescript man walked by and nudged his praying form. Obito stopped his prayers as the man pointed to the grove of trees nearby.

When he walked beyond the grove and saw his contact, Obito quickly found himself shocked beyond all recognition. His contact was tall, donning red armor over a black jumpsuit. The man's grey hair fell over his right eye, obscuring it from view, and his facial features were wrinkled. But his eye... his eye bore a familiar red iris with a distinctive black pattern over it—three small circles joined together reached outwards towards the sclera.

An Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan...

Horrified by his contact's appearance, Obito shakily whispered the two words that he thought never to repeat again.

_"Uchiha Madara..."_

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**Send me comments, please.**

**Hello guys, I said from the beginning that Naruto back in time would have to come with a price. There have been major changes in the schedule.**

**Which are the plans Obito-Naru? (Laughs).**

**Obito-Naru is a bad guy? (Laughs).**

**Kushina will dating whom? She will fall for Obito-Naru? Mikoto will be jealous of Kushina? (Laughs).**

**Who will be the Yondaime? (Laughs).**

**Madara, What do you want with Obito-Naru ? (Laughs).**

**At the beginning of the story Naruto was just being bitter with people. I wanted to show in this chapter that he is not immune from the curse Uchiha.**

**Suzanoo is incomplete. Obito could only activate the rib.**


End file.
